Scène de vie
by mirabelle b
Summary: Plusieurs OS de la vie quotidienne que nous pourrions imaginer entre DiNozzo et Gibbs. Slash
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER**

Les personnages et les univers décrits dans cette fanfiction présente sur ce forum appartiennent à leurs créateurs.

Je ne retire aucun bénéfice matériel de mon travail.

Pairing : Gibbs/DiNozzo

Rating : M , car dans les prochaines scènes il y aura des citrons.

Relation déjà établie. Le surnom que Tony donne à Gibbs «Fox» vient de Silver Fox (renard argenté), car Tony n'aime pas le prénom de Gibbs soit Jethro.

Résumé: La politesse et le savoir-vivre à sa place n'importe où

NCIS Scène de la vie quotidienne.

**Quel Gentleman!**

**Boss! Boss! Réveille-toi! McGee, une ambulance! Cria Tony agenouillé auprès de Gibbs, inconscient. **

**Tout de suite Tony!**

**Boss, ouvre les yeux, Boss! Oh! Seigneur, mon chéri ne me fait pas ça, dit Tony tout en cherchant le pouls de Gibbs.**

**L'ambulance sera ici dans 3 minutes Tony.**

**Merci McGee. Seigneur Gibbs, réveille-toi!**

**Arrête de crier comme ça, DiNozzo, j'ai mal à la tête, répondit Gibbs en repoussant Tony avec rudesse, Tony perdit l'équilibre et tomba assis par terre. **

**Tu vas bien? Demanda Tony tout en se relevant.**

**Pourquoi, je n'irais pas bien? **

**Tu as perdu connaissance, Gibbs. Sans aucune raison.**

**Mais non, je n'ai eu qu'un petit malaise. C'est rien.**

**Ce n'était pas un petit malaise, tu as carrément perdu connaissance au moins 2 à 3 minutes. Ce n'est pas rien.**

**J'ai dit que ce n'était rien d'important, fin de la discussion Tony. Allez, tous au travail. **

**Gibbs regarda Tony et vit les beaux yeux de son amant se rétrécir face à l'insulte. Il vint pour dire un mot d'excuse, mais fut interrompu par un DiNozzo en colère.**

**McGee annule l'ambulance. On a fini de toute façon. On remballe le tout. McGee avec Gibbs, moi j'embarque dans le camion avec Ziva.**

**C'est toi qui donnes les ordres maintenant? J'ai manqué quelque chose durant ma perte de connaissance? Tu as eu une promotion DiNozzo?**

**Mais tu n'as pas perdu connaissance Boss, à ce que tu viens de dire. De toute façon, c'est justement pour éviter de désobéir à tes ordres que j'en donne**. Se retournant vers les autres membres de l'équipe, Tony leur lança **— Faites ce que le Boss vous dira, moi je retourne au bureau en camion, fin de la discussion.**

Gibbs fit signe à Ziva de suivre Tony. — McGee avec moi!

**Heu! Je conduis Boss?**

**Oui. Sans un mot de plus, Gibbs se dirigea vers la voiture tout en regardant s'éloigner Tony et Ziva. **

Le chemin du retour se fit en silence, McGee ne voulant pas envenimer la colère de son patron. Gibbs avait son air des mauvais jours et l'engueulade avec Tony n'arrangeait rien. Il gara la voiture à la place réservée et se dépêcha de rejoindre Tony et Ziva qui étaient en train de décharger les boites avec les preuves pour Abby.

**Portez cela à Abby immédiatement. Leur dit Gibbs. Trois têtes se relevèrent en même temps et tous avaient un regard interrogatif. **

**Quoi! Beugla Gibbs. **

**Rien Boss! Tout de suite! Répondit McGee, inquiet pour sa santé.**

Ziva et Tony ne dirent rien et continuèrent leur travail. Gibbs entra dans l'ascenseur et au lieu d'aller à son bureau, il préféra se rendre à la morgue voir son ami Ducky. Mallard avait déjà commencé l'autopsie du jeune marine, dont l'équipe de Gibbs faisait l'enquête. Ducky était arrivé un peu plus tôt avec le corps, tandis que le restant de l'équipe recueillait les preuves et indices.

**Je n'ai rien encore pour le moment Jethro, tu es trop tôt. Lui dit le vieux médecin sans relever la tête.**

**Je ne suis pas ici pour ça.**

**Ah! Bon, si tu daignes me rendre visite ici-bas, c'est que tu as quelques choses qui te tracassent. Je t'écoute mon ami.**

**Heu! Dis-moi, pourquoi je cherche toujours à blesser ceux que j'aime Ducky?**

**Ah! Mon ami, étrange question! Qu'est-ce que tu as fait encore à mon jeune ami Anthony?**

**Je l'ai poussé rudement, assez pour le faire tomber. Alors qu'il essayait seulement de m'aider. Je n'avais aucune raison de le repousser comme ça.**

**Oh! My. Et qu'est-ce qu'Anthony a dit? **

**Il…**

À ce moment-là, Tony entra dans la pièce avec une boite de carton, contenant quelques fioles de sang et autres liquides, pour les mettre au réfrigérateur.

Qu'est-ce que tu fous avec ça? Je t'ai dit d'apporter ça à Abby! Cria Gibbs d'une voix enragée.

Sans regarder Gibbs, Tony continua son chemin vers Ducky.

Ducky, Abby n'a plus de place dans son réfrigérateur, elle demande si tu pourrais…

Bien sûr Anthony, mets la boite au complet dans le réfrigérateur de droite. Je l'ai gardé pour Abby.

Et s'il te plait, lorsque tu verras Gibbs, dis-lui que l'équipe attend ses ordres.

DiNozzo, ne joue pas au fin finaud avec moi.

Oh! Boss, tu es là! Nous attendons tes ordres Chef.

Vous ne savez pas quoi faire?

Si! Mais notre Boss lui ne semble pas savoir que nous le savons.

Disparaît DiNozzo et commencez la procédure habituelle.

À tes ordres Chef! Répondit Tony en se mettant au garde à vous.

DiNozzo!

DiNozzo, parti Chef!

Tony partit au pas de course sans attendre plus longtemps. Découragé et levant les yeux au ciel en signe de désespoir, il regarda Ducky, qui lui avait la bouche fendue jusqu'aux oreilles.

Tu trouves ça drôle?

Oui, mais pas toi à ce que je vois. Puisque tu es conscient du fait que tu le blesses, pourquoi continuer alors?

Mais je ne lui ai rien dit de blessant…

Tu ne t'entends pas, Gibbs, quand tu lui as demandé ce qu'il faisait ici, ta voix aurait fait geler la lave d'un volcan. Répondit le vieux médecin en insistant sur le nom utilisé pour apostropher son ami.

Nous sommes au travail Ducky, je n'ai pas à démontrer mes sentiments.

Tu n'es pas obligé de dévoiler quoi que ce soit, seulement un peu de civisme, cela ne fera pas de tort à personne.

Voyons Ducky, tu exagères. Je ne suis pas si dur que ça avec lui. Il a…

Tu veux que je te dise quelque chose Jethro, je ne sais pas pourquoi tu viens me voir, tu répliques à tout ce que je te dis, pour te donner raison. Alors, fais ce que tu veux et débrouilles toi seul. Au revoir Jethro, j'ai du travail à faire.

Euh! Ducky, je… je suis désolé, je ne voulais pas te froisser. Tu as raison, je dois changer.

Oui, tu dois changer, car si tu tiens vraiment à Anthony, il serait préférable de faire des efforts et rapidement. Je me suis toujours demandé ce que Tony trouvait en toi.

Moi aussi.

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

L'enquête se trainait, les preuves trouvées ramenaient seulement à la victime. Empreintes digitales, ceux de la victime. Les empreintes de semelles relevées sur le terrain, ceux de la victime. L'analyse de salive retrouvée sur les vêtements, celle de la victime. Fibres synthétiques retrouvées sur le pantalon, fibres de l'auto de la victime. Chair et sang recueillis sous les ongles, chair et sang de la victime. L'humeur de Gibbs ne s'améliorait pas, lorsqu'une enquête trainait et que rien ne pouvait les aider à aller de l'avant, Gibbs ressemblait à un lion en cage, il ne tenait pas en place et rugissait. Ses trois agents avaient travaillé en silence et faisaient tout pour l'éviter. S'il entrait dans une pièce et si un des trois était là, il quittait aussitôt. Même Tony l'évita durant toute la journée. Il était tard le soir, lorsque Ziva remonta du labo, Gibbs releva la tête en le voyant et l'interrogea du regard.

Rien Gibbs, Abby a refait toutes les analyses et rien de nouveau. C'est désespérant.

OK on ne peut plus rien ici. Allez vous reposer et l'on reprendra l'enquête demain à la première heure.

Tout le monde se leva comme un seul homme, attrapa ses effets et quitta presque au pas de course, au cas où le patron changerait d'idée. Comme ils arrivèrent près de l'ascenseur, la voix de Gibbs se fit entendre. Les trois agents s'arrêtèrent et se regardèrent, inquiets. Oh! Merde! Ils n'avaient pas été assez rapides pour rejoindre l'ascenseur, encore une nuit sans sommeil.

DiNozzo! Ici, j'ai à te parler.

Tony fit signe à McGee et Ziva de continuer leur chemin et il se retourna pour marcher vers le bureau de son patron.

Oui Boss, je peux faire quelque chose pour toi?

Où tu vas comme ça?

Ben! Dormir.

On arrive ensemble, on part ensemble. Tu n'as pas ta voiture.

Taxi ou bus, il y a d'autres moyens de transport, tu sais.

Tony, je suis désolé pour ce matin. Je n'aurais pas dû te pousser.

Oh! Ça? Pas de problème.

Si ce n'est pas un problème, alors, pourquoi la fuite?

Je ne fuis pas, je voulais avoir un moment de solitude pour réfléchir.

Parce que tu réfléchis DiNozzo!

Si c'est de l'humour, je ne trouve pas ça drôle. Et si c'est sérieux, j'en ai ras le pompon de tes insultes gratuites, de tes rugissements et de tes crises d'hormones. Je dois toujours hésiter avant de poser un geste, sans savoir si ça va te plaira ou non. Ce matin, tu ne m'as pas seulement poussé, mais tu as repoussé mon aide. Depuis quelque temps, c'était presque agréable de venir travailler, mais aujourd'hui! Aujourd'hui! Seigneur Dieu! Un calvaire! Alors, s'il te plait, laisse-moi aller dormir en paix. Va dormir sous ton bateau, ici, ou chez le Diable, mais fiche-moi la paix. C'est assez clair comme ça? Tony avait parlé d'une voix calme, mais froide.

Oui, comme du cristal.

Bien, bonne nuit.

Gibbs regarda partir son amant. Peut-être son ex-amant. Il avait encore foiré: quatre mariages, trois divorces, une multitude de petites amies et un amant. Malgré toute son expérience, il parvenait une fois de plus à tout foutre en l'air. Il regardait encore vers l'ascenseur lorsqu'il sentit la présence de quelqu'un derrière lui.

Abby.

Tu vas le perdre Gibbs. Tony est au bout du rouleau.

…

Aujourd'hui, tu l'as blessé plus que tu ne le crois.

Je sais.

Non tu ne sais pas, lorsqu'il t'a vu t'écrouler ce matin, il a eu tellement peur que tu ne sois mort. Juste à me raconter ce qui s'était passé, il blanchissait à vu d'œil. Et toi, pour le rassurer que tu étais bien vivant, tout ce que tu as trouvé à faire, c'est de le repousser.

Je revenais à moi et j'étais désorienté, je ne voulais pas le pousser.

Je ne te parle pas de ça, je te parle du fait que tu n'as pas voulu de lui auprès de toi. Il t'aime et c'est normal de vouloir être à côté de la personne qu'on aime, Gibbs. Tu es une vraie mère poule lorsque Tony est blessé ou malade, alors pourquoi pas lui?

Gibbs prit Abby dans ses bras et la serra très fort contre lui. Il déposa un baiser sur son front et lui murmura à l'oreille.

Tu es un ange Abby.

Va le retrouver et montre-toi civilisé et excuse-toi, ce n'est pas de la faiblesse, c'est seulement du savoir-vivre. Allez va!

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Gibbs entra chez lui à la noirceur, seul un rayon de lumière perçait sous la porte du sous-sol. Mais le restant de la maison était dans l'obscurité. La peur au ventre, Gibbs monta à leur chambre craignant que Tony l'ait quitté. Il entra dans la chambre et aperçu une forme recroquevillée dans le lit. Il poussa un soupir de soulagement.

En vieillissant, tu deviens dur de la feuille ou quoi?

Hein!

J'ai dit que tu ne dors pas ici, Gibbs, fout le camp.

Tony, laisse-moi te parler, s'il te plait.

Tony se retourna pour le regarder, allumant la lumière sur la table de chevet, il scrutât son amant attentivement.

J'ai entendu s'il te plait? Je dois rêver.

Tony, je regrette sincèrement mon comportement de ce matin et des autres jours. Et je veux m'excuser de considérer que je ne te dois rien. Au contraire, je te dois tout. Je n'ai jamais été aussi heureux de ma vie depuis la mort de Shannon et Kelly. Donne-moi une chance de me faire pardonner. Je t'en prie, ne me quitte pas.

Heu! Je ne sais pas quoi dire Fox…

Je t'en supplie Tony, pardonne-moi.

Non Gibbs, ne supplie pas, je n'en demande pas tant. Viens ici mon chéri, viens près de moi.

Gibbs ne se le fit pas dire deux fois, il s'approcha du lit, s'assied sur le bord et pris Tony dans ses bras. Tony répondit à son étreinte.

Tony, tu me pardonnes?

Oui, je te pardonne, mais il y a deux conditions.

N'importe quoi!

Fais attention, tu pourrais le regretter, tu ne sais pas ce que je vais te demander.

N'importe quoi, je te l'ai dit.

La première, c'est que tu te fasses examiner par Ducky, tu m'as inquiété ce matin.

OK, j'irai voir notre vieil ami demain matin sans faute.

Bien.

La deuxième?

Que tu prennes des cours de personnalité et de savoir-vivre.

Hein! Quoi! Tony non, seigneur, tu me vois dans ces cours?

Oui très bien, tu feras sensation auprès des jeunes femmes et des jeunes hommes qui suivent ces cours.

Mais je ne veux pas y aller, je ne veux pas faire sensation auprès de personne.

Même pas auprès de moi?

Ah! Dans ce cas, quand commencent ces cours?

Maintenant, si tu veux?

Maintenant?

Oui, tu veux coucher dans le lit auprès de moi et te faire pardonner en me faisant l'amour?

Ce n'est pas une question à poser. Bien sûr que c'est ce que je veux.

Alors, demande-le poliment.

Tony!

C'est la seule condition.

Je veux te faire l'amour Tony, s'il te plait.

Non, ce n'est pas assez poli. Recommence.

Heu! Est-ce que je peux te faire l'amour, s'il te plait?

Non, c'est pas ça, ça ne va pas.

Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je te dise? S'impatienta Gibbs. – Tony, mon amour, j'aimerais me faire pardonner, je t'en prie, laisse-moi t'aimer?

Oh! Fox, s'est parfait.

Tu es sérieux?

Très sérieux, mais n'oublie pas la politesse.

Au diable la politesse.

Gibbs sauta dans le lit et attrapa Tony au passage et se mit à l'embrasser presque sauvagement.

Tu as raison, au diable la politesse, mais seulement lorsque tu m'embrasses comme ça.

Ferme là Tony.

Quel gentleman!

0 o0o0o0o0o0o0o0


	2. Chapter 2

Scènes de la vie quotidienne

Quel Malheur! 2

Un an de vie commune, il fallait bien souligner le fait, mais comment? Tony se demandait pour la millième fois ce qu'il pourrait offrir à son amant. Pas question de donner une fête, puisque peu de leurs connaissances savaient qu'ils étaient ensemble et surtout, Gibbs ne voulait pas afficher leur union au grand publique. Un bijou? Gibbs n'apprécierait probablement pas, car ce serait trop personnel et de plus, il ne portait rien en fait de bijou. Un vêtement? Jusqu'ici, Gibbs n'aimait rien de ce que Tony lui avait donné durant l'année. Cela devenait très embêtant. Il pourrait toujours l'inviter à dîner dans un grand restaurant? Cette idée fit son chemin et il ajouta comme dessert une nuit sans pareille. Une nuit à lui faire l'amour, jusqu'à ce qu'il oublie où il était. Perdu dans ses pensées, il sursauta quand son patron entra dans son secteur de son pas vif, qui lui était habituel.

Rien à faire DiNozzo? Si c'est le cas, tu pourrais aller laver le camion. Au moins, tu serviras à quelque chose. Gronda Gibbs sans regarder Tony, tout en se dirigeant vers son bureau.

Ouais! Bonne idée, je vais faire ça. En plus, je ne subirai pas la mauvaise humeur de mon patron. Répondit Tony tout en se levant. À tout à l'heure Boss.

Tony, je disais ça pour plaisanter. Tu n'es pas obligé de le faire.

Je sais, mais ça va m'occuper et éviter de voir ton beau sourire me faire chavirer le cœur chaque fois que je te regarde.

Je ne souris même pas… Bon, OK, j'ai saisi. Où sont Ziva et McGee?

Ne demande pas où est McGee, il est avec Abby. Et Ziva est partie chercher à déjeuner. Je t'ai commandé un sandwich au poulet.

Encore au poulet?

Pense à ton cholestérol mon vieux…

Tony, c'est pas parce que nous sommes seuls que tu dois…

OK! OK! Ne monte pas sur tes grands chevaux.

Tu sais quel jour on est aujourd'hui?

Mon Dieu! S'écria Tony d'un air inquiet, il s'avança vers le bureau de Gibbs. Tu te sens bien Boss? En lui mettant une main sur le front.

Mais oui, pourquoi cette question? Gronda Gibbs.

Tu ne sais plus quel jour on est. En plus du Cholestérol, il fait de l'Alzheimer. Seigneur Dieu pauvre homme. Tu sais ce qu'a dit Ducky à propos de ta santé… Par le regard que Jethro lui lança, Tony comprit qu'il lui fallait mettre un frein à son humour juvénile. Euh! Nous sommes jeudi le 23 septembre 20…

Tony, soit sérieux pour une fois dans ta vie.

Oui, bien sûr que je sais quel jour nous sommes. Je ne peux pas avoir oublié ça. C'est pourquoi je t'invite à dîner ce soir, le choix du restaurant sera à ta guise. C'est moi qui régale.

Tu m'invites à dîner ce soir, mais on ne peut pas…

C'est très important pour moi Fox. Je ne sais pas quoi t'offrir, alors j'ai pensé à un dîner et une nuit chaude, tellement chaude que tu ne te souviendras pas de ton nom demain matin.

C'est très tentant, mais on ne peut pas ce soir et de plus je ne comprends pas pourquoi c'est moi qui recevrais les cadeaux quand c'est la fête de Ducky.

La fête de Ducky?

Mais oui, tu le sais très bien. Nous sommes tous invités chez lui après le boulot pour dîner.

Oui bien sûr! Heu! La fête de Ducky… mais je ne lui ai rien acheté.

Ne t'avise surtout pas de lui offrir MON cadeau. Ne t'en fais pas, j'ai tout prévu, Fornell a été capable de me faire venir une bouteille de scotch écossais, brassé uniquement là-bas et que le pays n'exporte pas. Je sais que Ducky en est friand.

Tu ne m'as jamais parlé de ça.

Désolé, je n'y ai pas pensé.

Voyant l'air déçu de Tony, Gibbs sut que quelque chose n'allait pas et que ce n'était pas seulement l'oubli du cadeau de Ducky. Il connaissait assez son italien et lorsqu'il était déçu, ça paraissait dans son beau visage. Autant il pouvait être bon dans les missions sous couverture, autant dans leur vie privée Gibbs était capable de lire en lui comme dans un livre ouvert.

Tony?

Oui.

Ça va?

Bien sûr que ça va. Pourquoi ça n'irait pas hein... Boss? C'est la fête de Ducky et on a un magnifique cadeau à lui offrir. Alors, tout est pour le mieux.

Gibbs se leva et s'approcha de son agent.

Mon chéri, quand tu es dans cet état, c'est que quelque chose te tracasse. Dis-moi?

C'est rien. Juste une autre idée stupide qui m'a passé par la tête.

Tu es sûr?

Oui. Je vais aller laver le camion.

Tony s'en alla presque au pas de course. Gibbs, découragé, le regarda partir sans un mot. Qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait avoir encore fait pour que Tony réagisse comme ça? Il essayerait de le faire parler ce soir. Confidence sur l'oreiller, ça fonctionnait toujours avec son bel et jeune amant italien. Tout en retournant à sa place, Gibbs afficha un sourire qui en disait long sur ses pensées.

0o0o0o0o0o0o

Le soir venu, après avoir avalé un dîner digne des rois, tout le groupe se réunit dans le magnifique salon de Ducky. Palmer, McGee, Ziva et Abby discutaient dans un coin tandis que Mme Mallard sommeillait dans son fauteuil. Gibbs et Tony étaient assis près du foyer où brûlait joyeusement un feu de bois d'érable, qui embaumait la pièce. Le vieux médecin servit des digestifs à tout le monde et prit la parole aussitôt.

Mes amis, je vous remercie tous d'être venus ici ce soir pour fêter mon anniversaire de naissance. Et je tiens aussi à vous remercier de vos magnifiques cadeaux. J'ai encore de la famille dans mon pays, mais ici, c'est vous tous qui êtes ma famille et je vous en remercie du fond du cœur.

Tout le monde applaudit aux paroles de Ducky. Gibbs s'avança et prit la parole à son tour.

Levons nos verres en l'honneur de notre cher Ducky. À DUCKY!

Bon anniversaire Ducky, cria tout le groupe d'une seule voix.

Et je vais profiter de l'occasion, tandis que nous sommes tous réunis, pour vous annoncer quelque chose d'important pour moi.

Se retournant vers Tony, il lui dit

Tony vient près de moi s'il te plait.

Tony se leva les yeux agrandis par la surprise, avala sa salive et s'approcha lentement de son amant.

Tony, on dirait que tu t'en vas devant un peloton d'exécution. Lui dit Ducky en riant.

C'est presque ça. Boss tu ne va pas…

Oui, il est temps que tout le monde le sache Tony. Écoutez-moi tout le monde, vous savez que je n'ai pas l'habitude de faire des discours. Mais aujourd'hui, c'est une journée très spéciale pour Tony et moi. Ça fait un an que nous sommes ensemble.

Silence total parmi les invités. Tout le monde était abasourdi par la nouvelle. McGee, la bouche ouverte imitait à la perfection un poisson dans son aquarium. Ziva, plus maîtresse de ses émotions, se contenta de sourire. Abby, incapable de dire un mot, se contentant de trépigner de joie. Palmer, rouge de confusion, essayait de parler, mais aucun son ne parvenait à sortir. Ducky fut le premier à féliciter les deux hommes, étant déjà au courant de la situation, aucune surprise pour lui.

Félicitations Jethro et Tony, leur dit le vieil homme en s'approchant pour leur serrer la main. Je suis si content pour vous deux. Il était grand temps que vous nous le disiez, malgré que plusieurs d'entre nous s'en doutaient bien. Mais aurais-tu par hasard autre chose à nous dire mon ami? Questionna Ducky d'un air complice.

— Oui, bien sûr. Se retournant vers Tony, qui semblait apprécier la couleur du tapis de salon de Ducky? Gibbs lui prit la main.

— Tony regarde moi.

Il releva la tête pour voir son amant sourire, de son sourire si charmant, le sourire qui l'avait fait craquer la première fois qu'il l'avait vu. Les yeux bleus de Gibbs reflétaient tant d'amour et de tendresse.

— Tony, je sais que je suis impardonnable de t'avoir fait souffrir toute la journée en te faisant croire que je ne me souvenais pas de cette date importante. Un an que nous sommes ensemble et cette année a été la plus heureuse de ma vie.

Tony le regardait incrédule, quelqu'un avait-il interchangé son homme avec un autre? Jethro qui lui faisait une déclaration d'amour devant tous ses amis. Gibbs fouilla dans une de ses poches et sortit un écrin en velours noir et l'ouvrit. Deux magnifiques bracelets en platine y reposaient côte à côte,

— J'aimerais que tu acceptes ce cadeau Tony, en gage de mes sentiments à ton égard, un bracelet gravé à ton nom, avec un message que j'espère, tu aimeras.

Tony les mains tremblantes prit le bracelet que Gibbs lui tendait et lu l'inscription.

À voix haute Tony, je veux savoir ce qu'il y a d'écrit. Cria Abby de plus en plus enthousiasme et qui n'avait pu s'empêcher de verser une larme lors de la déclaration de Gibbs.

Heu… Tony s'éclaircit la gorge avant de pouvoir continuer. C'est écrit: À Tony qui m'a rendu ma vie, mais qui a pris mon cœur. Fox.

Oooooooohhhhh! Bossman je ne te savais pas si romantique.

Moi non plus. Lui répondit Jethro en riant. Tony, sur l'autre bracelet, j'ai fait graver une phrase que tu m'as déjà dite et qui reflète ce que je ressens pour toi, j'ai donc fait inscrire ceci «Si l'amour avait des ailes, je serai au paradis ce soir.» Je suis au paradis tous les soirs depuis un an, mon Tony.

Pour la première fois de sa vie, Anthony DiNozzo demeura sans voix. Il ne voulait pas pleurer, mais Dieu que c'était difficile de retenir ses larmes lorsque son amant lui passa le bracelet au poignet.

Je t'aime Tony.

… Je… Je t'aime Fox.

Tous les amis levèrent leurs verres et saluèrent le couple

À Tony et Fox! S'écrièrent-ils, tous en chœur.

C'est à ce moment que Madame Mallard se réveilla. Elle vit Tony et Gibbs s'embrasser. La vieille femme sourit, se leva péniblement et se dirigea vers les deux amants.

Quel malheur pour nous les femmes, que deux si beaux spécimens de la gente masculine nous glissent entre les mains! Félicitations jeunes hommes. Mais quel malheur!

Fin


	3. Chapter 3

DISCLAIMER  
Les personnages et les univers décrits dans cette fanfiction présente sur ce forum appartiennent à leurs créateurs.

Je ne retire aucun bénéfice matériel de mon travail.

Pairing: Gibbs/DiNozzo  
Rating : G  
Relation déjà établie. Le surnom que Tony donne à Gibbs «Fox» vient de Silver Fox (renard argenté), car Tony n'aime pas le prénom de Gibbs, soit Jethro.

Résumé : Gibbs est en crise de ménage et Tony pas loin de la crise de nerf.

Scène de la vie quotidienne 3.

Quel Bazar!

Quel Bazar! Encore ses maudites cochonneries, je ne savais pas qu'en habitant avec lui, j'aurais à prendre soin d'un enfant de 10 ans. Marmonna à haute voix Gibbs, tout en donnant un coup de pied à un morceau de linge qui ressemblait à un chandail, jadis blanc, mais qui maintenant avait la couleur de terre détrempée. — Tony! Beugla-t-il, Tony DiNozzo, amène ton cul ici immédiatement.

Il entendit des bruits de pas précipités à l'étage et Tony descendit les marches de l'escalier deux par deux.

Quoi? qu'est-ce qu'il y a? Demanda Tony tout en regardant son amant d'un air ahuri. Tu es malade?

Oui, malade de te ramasser continuellement. Regarde le salon, un vrai dépotoir. Tout est à la traine, jeux vidéo, DVD, magazines…

OK, pas de panique, je vais ramasser après…

J'ai dit tout de suite, ton linge aussi. Ça traine jusque dans l'entrée.

Ben… ça, ce n'est pas de ma faute.

C'est la faute du voisin peut-être?

Non de mon amant, qui était trop pressé pour attendre d'être rendu dans la chambre hier soir. Tu t'en souviens? Ah! Non, c'étais pas toi, alors c'est surement le voisin qui est passé par ici.

Ne fais pas ton petit comique, ramasse-moi ça immédiatement. J'en ai ras le bol Tony de tout ce bazar. Je veux de l'ordre, tu m'entends.

Pas besoin de crier, je ne suis pas sourd.

T'as pas l'air de comprendre quand je te parle, alors je suis porté à hausser le ton.

Seigneur Dieu, qu'est-ce que tu as mangé ce matin? Du lion enragé! Pour une fois qu'on a une fin de semaine de congé, il faut que tu sois d'une humeur exécrable. Charmante perspective. Bougonna Tony tout en ramassant son chandail.

Il entreprit de ranger le salon, Gibbs le regardait faire sans un mot. L'adaptation ne se passait pas comme il le voulait. Pourtant, il savait très bien que pour vivre en couple, il fallait une certaine période pour s'habituer à l'autre, mais Tony ne semblait pas vraiment y mettre du sien. C'était surtout le désordre qui dérangeait Gibbs. Satisfait que son amant soit au travail, il décida de faire la lessive. Après un moment, comme il n'entendait plus rien, il sortit de la salle à lavage, pour voir où en était rendu son italien dans le ménage.

Tony! Cria-t-il du haut de l'escalier.

Ouais, la réponse lui parvint de la cuisine.

T'as fini de ranger le salon?

…

Tony?

Oui, j'ai fini. Lui fut-il répondu d'un ton impatient.

Qu'est-ce que tu fais en bas? Si tu as fini le salon, va ranger la chambre et passe un coup d'aspirateur.

Je suis occupé, je le ferai tout à l'heure.

Occuper à quoi? À te goinfrer, comme d'habitude?

…

Tony?

Quoi encore? T'as pas fini de gueuler. Le ton devenait agressif, Gibbs sentit qu'il devait peut-être mettre la pédale douce, car Tony ne se fâchait pas souvent, mais quand cela arrivait, mieux fallait filer doux.

La lessive finit Gibbs descendit au premier, une délicieuse odeur parvenait de la cuisine. Tony cuisinait comme un chef, cela promettait pour le diner. Son agent senior, assis à la table de cuisine, sirotait un café tout en lisant le journal. Il leva la tête en entendant son amant entrer, mais ne dit pas un mot. Il continua sa lecture, comme si de rien n'était.

Qu'est-ce qui mijote de bon?

De la sauce pour des raviolis farcis à l'épinard. Un délice.

Oui, ça en a tout l'air, dit Gibbs en soulevant le couvercle de la casserole afin de mieux humer la délicieuse odeur. Ça sent terriblement bon. Tu as fini de ranger la chambre?

Oui, j'ai aussi rangé ton sac de sport qui trainait depuis une semaine dans le coin de la chambre. Répondit sèchement Tony tout en continuant à lire le journal.

Tony, lorsque nous avons convenu que tu venais habiter ici, on s'était entendu pour partager les tâches.

Oui, c'est ce qu'on fait!

Oui, mais après avoir crié après toi pour que tu te décides de faire quelque chose.

Ah! Nous y voilà, le chat sort du sac. Parce que pauvre petit toi, tu te tapes tout le ménage ici.

Presque!

Oh! Qu'il fait pitié le petit Jethro, il a fait la lessive tout seul, pendant que le petit paresseux de DiNozzo a fait le ménage du salon, de la chambre et de la salle de bain. Eh! Oui! La salle de bain! Car c'est ce que je faisais lorsque tu m'as appelé pour faire le salon. Et tout en préparant le diner, j'ai nettoyé la cuisine. On partage les tâches mon chéri. OK. Alors, si tu veux diner, le téléphone est là. Car à partir de maintenant, on partage la cuisine aussi. Je fais ma bouffe et toi la tienne. OK? Est-ce assez égal à ton goût?

Je… Ben… Tu sais que je ne sais pas cuisiner.

Tu t'en fais venir ou tu jeûnes, c'est aussi simple que ça.

Tony!

Quoi! Tu as gueulé toute la journée Fox, tu parles de partage, alors commence toi aussi. Avec les horaires qu'on a, reprit Tony d'une voix plus douce, et l'argent qu'on a pas le temps de dépenser parce que nous sommes plus souvent au boulot qu'ici, on pourrait engager une femme de ménage et profiter de nos fins de semaine! Mais, non! Le grand Gibbs veut tout faire par lui-même. Alors, tape-toi le ménage si tu veux, mais laisse-moi en dehors de ça. Et, des journées comme aujourd'hui, j'en ai ras le bol.

Je suis désolé Tony, tu as raison, j'ai exagéré encore une fois. Tu veux bien faire les démarches pour une femme de ménage, hein mon chéri? Demanda Gibbs presque suppliant, tout en essayant d'amadouer Tony.

C'est déjà fait, elle fera ma part du travail. Pour la tienne, alors tu te débrouilleras avec elle, tout seul, comme un grand.

Bon d'accord. Mais pour le diner?

Quoi, le diner?

Je passe sous la table?

Tu as tout deviné.

Tu n'es pas sérieux!

Tout ce qu'il a de plus sérieux. Tu veux manger, tu t'en fais. Point final.

Tony, j'ai dit que j'étais désolé.

À quel point es-tu désolé? Désolé, «pardonne-moi je ne recommencerai plus» ou désolé, «mais je vais recommencer demain à rugir»

Désolé, je te promets de ne plus recommencer.

OK! Dans ce cas, tu auras droit aux raviolis.

Bien…

Mais, tu seras privé de dessert.

Tony!

Ben quoi! Tu ne penses pas qu'après m'avoir fait passer une journée comme ça, tu vas t'en sortir comme si de rien n'était.

Ben, je voulais faire amende honorable en te faisant l'amour.

Ouais… C'est à prendre en considération.

Laisse-moi t'aimer, Tony et tu seras ravi au lit.

Ah! Quel mot d'esprit!

Ils dinèrent en tête à tête, heureux d'avoir enfin réglé le problème du ménage. Ils prirent le dessert au lit, leurs ébats se firent entendre partout dans la maison, heureusement que les voisins étaient éloignés, car ils auraient probablement passé une nuit blanche. Au petit matin, Gibbs entrouvrit un œil, le soleil entrait à pleine fenêtre puisqu'ils avaient oublié de fermer le store avant de se coucher. Il regarda Tony dormir paisiblement, la tête posée sur son épaule. Il sourit en posant un baiser sur son front. Comme il ne voulait pas réveiller son amant, il décida de rester étendu encore un peu. Il aperçut quelque chose de suspendu au plafonnier, ça ressemblait étrangement au short qu'il portait hier soir. Il balaya la pièce du regard, couette par terre, vêtements et chaussures éparpillés aux quatre coins de la pièce, un vrai chantier. Il sourit en se remémorant leurs ébats. Il fallait recommencer à ranger la chambre, mais cette fois-ci ensemble. Mais, Seigneur quel bazar!

fin


	4. Chapter 4

**DISCLAIMER**

Les personnages et les univers décrits dans cette fanfiction présente sur ce forum appartiennent à leurs créateurs.

Je ne retire aucun bénéfice matériel de mon travail.

Pairing: Gibbs/DiNozzo

Rating : G

Relation déjà établie. Le surnom que Tony donne à Gibbs «Fox» vient de Silver Fox (renard argenté), car Tony n'aime pas le prénom de Gibbs, soit Jethro.

Résumé: Tony sait qu'il est charmant et se sert de cet atout pour soustraire des renseignements à un témoin, au grand mécontentement de Fox.

**Quel Don Juan!**

Quel Don Juan ce DiNozzo! Il a réussi en dix minutes à avoir les renseignements voulus, quand moi, après une heure, je n'ai rien réussi à apprendre de plus que ce que nous savions déjà! Ça me décourage!

C'est son charme Ziva, tu ne veux pas l'admettre, mais Tony est un charmeur né. Il serait capable de ventre un réfrigérateur à un esquimau, seulement en souriant.

McGee, ne prends pas son parti en plus. Je sais que Tony est assez bel homme, mais de là à le trouver charmant.

DiNozzo est très bel homme Ziva et très charmeur, peut-être un peu trop même, mais ça fait partie du personnage.

Naturellement que tu le trouves beau Gibbs, c'est ton amant. Mais comment fais-tu pour accepter qu'il flirte tout ce qui bouge et devant toi en plus?

Qui dit que je l'accepte! Rétorqua Gibbs en tournant le dos à Ziva et en se dirigeant vers Ducky qui était près du camion.

Oups! Je crois que Tony va passer un mauvais quart d'heure. Il est mieux de sortir son charme s'il ne veut pas coucher sur le canapé ce soir. Dis McGee en souriant. Tiens en parlant du diable le voilà qui vient.

Alors, vous admirez le maître à l'œuvre. Ziva tes méthodes sont peut-être efficaces avec les terroristes, mais ici en Amérique tu ne l'as pas du tout.

Oui, tu as raison, mais tu expliqueras ça à Gibbs. Lui n'a pas eu l'air d'apprécier ta performance, cher maître.

Pourquoi? Demanda Tony tout en regardant son amant qui parlait avec Ducky. J'ai eu les résultats qu'il voulait.

Gibbs releva la tête au même moment que Tony posait sa question. Voyant que son agent senior avait fini de faire ses conneries, il s'avança vers lui.

Tu as fini de faire les beaux yeux doux à la demoiselle DiNozzo?

C'est seulement pour avoir les renseignements Boss, tu le sais bien?

À voir l'air de Gibbs, Tony n'était plus sûr de rien. Ziva avait raison, son amant n'avait vraiment pas l'air d'avoir aimé ça.

Tu les as eus au moins les renseignements?

Bien sûr! La dame connaissait la victime, très intimement, tu vois ce que je veux dire Boss. Dis Tony en remuant les sourcils de haut en bas. Comme le visage de Gibbs resta impassible et que son patron ne dit pas un mot, le jeune homme continua. Bon… Donc, je disais que le témoin couchait avec la victime et qu'ils ont eu des relations justes un peu avant que son amant ne soit tué, histoire de fêter leur réconciliation. Ils donnaient cette fête pour…

Je me fous de sa vie sexuelle DiNozzo…

Mais ça peut être important Boss, si l'on trouve des traces de liquide vaginal on saura à qui il appartient immédiatement.

Bon… Autres choses? Questionna Gibbs en dissimulant de moins en moins son impatience.

Ils ont un enfant ensemble, mais demeurent chacun de leurs côtés. L'enfant est en garde partagé, une semaine chez chacun de ses parents. Ils se sont connus lors d'un bal donné par la marine voici cinq ans. Elle accompagnait un autre homme, mais est repartie avec la victime. Charmant couple.

Elle n'est pas la seule à flirter même en étant avec quelqu'un d'autre. J'en connais intimement.

Hey! On n'est pas censé laisser notre vie personnelle hors du bureau, Boss? Si tu as quelques choses à dire, soit tu le dis clairement ou tu attends d'être à la maison.

Continu.

Elle ne connaît pas d'ennemi à son amant. Et elle ne sait pas pourquoi quelqu'un lui en voulait assez pour le tuer. Elle travaille pour un dentiste depuis presque quatre ans.

Bon, j'en sais assez pour le moment. Vois s'il n'y a pas d'autres témoins, comme tout le boulot a été fait, remballez le tout et revenez au bureau. Moi je prends l'auto, car j'ai une réunion avec le directeur.

Bien Boss.

Gibbs parti rapidement et Tony le regarda s'en aller en se demandant ce qu'il l'attendrait ce soir à la maison. Rien de bon sûrement. Il soupira et alla retrouver Ziva et McGee.

Il y a d'autres témoins?

Non, personne. Mais j'ai pris tous les noms et coordonnés des invités de la victime.

Bien, on remballe et on retourne au NCIS.

C'est comme si c'était fait.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Le retour à la maison se fit silencieusement, Tony avait appris à ses dépens qu'il valait mieux ne pas dépasser les limites de Gibbs. Plusieurs heures après leur arrivée, Tony était assis à la table de la cuisine, grignotant son souper. Il ne savait pas comment agir, aller retrouver son amant dans la cave ou attendre que l'ours daigne sortir de sa tanière. Déchiré entre les deux solutions, Gibbs se trouva à lui alléger la tâche en entrant dans la cuisine. Il s'assied et regarda Tony droit dans les yeux.

Tony, je suis jaloux, extrêmement jaloux, surtout quand il s'agit de toi. Quand je te vois flirter, ça me fait mal. Je sais que tu ne fais pas ça pour me blesser, mais je ne peux pas m'empêcher d'avoir mal.

Désolé Fox. Répondit Tony, l'air malheureux. Je ne peux pas te promettre de ne plus recommencer, mais je vais faire tout ce qui est en mon possible pour éviter de te faire du mal.

Je sais, je sais que tu ne fais pas ça volontairement, je ne t'en veux pas vraiment, mais je ne peux pas m'empêcher de te faire la tête.

Tant que tu ne me mets pas à la porte.

Voyons, jamais au grand jamais. S'écria Gibbs surpris de la réponse de Tony.

C'est que tu as probablement dit à toutes tes femmes.

Non, aucune d'elles ne méritait ce serment.

Et moi, je le mérite?

Amplement, tu me rends heureux.

Oh!

Tu me rends extrêmement heureux et moi, tout ce que je trouve à faire, c'est de te faire la tête.

Oui, tu as mauvais caractère, mon gros nounours gris, mais moi je ne suis guère mieux. Alors, nous faisons une belle paire.

Tout en parlant, Tony passa un doigt le long de la mâchoire de Fox et lui sourit gentiment. Gibbs se sentit fléchir, lorsque son amant lui souriait comme ça, il était prêt à faire n'importe quoi pour conserver ce sourire.

Je suis prêt à faire amende honorable pour me faire pardonner, mais promets moi juste une chose. Ce sourire ne le fait à personne d'autre que moi.

Il t'est réservé Fox, comme tout le restant aussi.

Tu ne peux t'empêcher de faire du charme, hein mon grand!

Avoue que lorsque c'est sur toi que j'exerce mon talent, tu ne t'en plains pas. Lui dit Tony tout en caressant l'entrejambe de son amant avec son pied nu.

Hummmmmm! J'avoue que j'ai succombé à ton charme dès la première fois.

À ce point! Que voudrais-tu ce soir, mon amour? Tony continuait à caresser Gibbs alors que celui-ci était déjà en érection.

Tout!

Rien que ça?

Même plus.

Tu es très exigeant nounours.

C'est le prix à payer pour être Don Juan!

0o0o0o0o0o0o0


	5. Chapter 5

Scènes de la vie quotidienne. 5

Résumé : Faut toujours écouter jusqu'au bout avant de porter jugement.

**Quelle comédie!**

- Ne dis surtout rien à personne Tony, si je t'ai confié ce secret, c'est que j'ai confiance en toi. Tu es mon meilleur ami et si tu tiens à le rester, tu es mieux de sceller tes lèvres si sexy et cela à jamais.

- Tu as ma parole Abby, pas un mot à qui que ce soit.

- Et quand je dis personne, c'est personne. Même pas à Gibbs.

- Promis, tu me connais.

- Justement, je te connais, alors tes confessions sur l'oreiller…

- Je suis blessé Abby, je ne suis pas une grande gueule, contrairement à ce que tout le monde pense. Et, si tu doutes de moi, alors pourquoi m'avoir confié ton secret?

- Ne te fâche pas, Tony, je ne voulais pas te blesser. Je sais très bien que tu es un ami fidèle.

- Motus et bouche cousue. Mais dis-moi, pourquoi le secret, je ne vois rien à ce que tu m'as dit, qui mérite ce nom.

- Parce que je veux l'annoncer moi-même que je suis enceinte.

- Je peux savoir qui est le père?

- Pas tout de suite, car le père ne le sait pas encore.

- Je le connais?

- Oui.

- Ce n'est pas… non… non… pas… c'est, bégaya Tony en faisait une grimace de dégoût.

- Articule Tony, qui as-tu en tête?

- Pas McGee?

- …

- Abby, s'il te plait ne me dis pas que c'est McGee?

- OK, je ne te dirai pas que c'est McGee.

- Mais, comment cela a pu arriver?

- Tu veux vraiment que je te fasse un dessin?

- Je sais comment on fait des bébés, les abeilles et les lapins… Sois sérieuse! Tu couches avec McGee, mais il y a des moyens de ne pas avoir…

- Je voulais ce bébé Tony. Je veux un enfant.

- Tu aimes McGee?

- Ce n'est pas le grand amour non, mais j'avais besoin d'un homme pour…

- Mais pourquoi McGee? Il y a d'autres hommes sur la terre. Moi par exemple!

- Tu aurais couché avec moi?

- Il y a l'insémination artificielle, si tu n'avais pas voulu avoir de relation sexuelle. J'ai déjà donné, tu sais.

- Oui, je sais et personne n'a voulu de ton sperme. Tu es gentil et le bébé serait probablement plus beau, mais je voulais surtout qu'il soit intelligent.

- Ça a le mérite d'être clair. Répondit Tony insulté.

- Non! Tony je ne voulais pas dire ça.

- Mais, tu l'as dit, j'ai compris. Allez, bonne journée… petit génie.

- Tony! Cria la jeune femme tandis que son ami sortait du laboratoire rapidement.

- Merde, merde, bravo Abby! En fait de gaffes, tu peux te vanter d'avoir réussi haut la main. Se dit-elle à voix haute.

- Et qu'as-tu fait pour gaffer?

- Gibbs! Ça fait longtemps que tu es là?

- Non, je viens seulement d'arriver. J'ai croisé Tony et par la face qu'il faisait, je crois que ta gaffe le concernait.

- Oui, moi et ma grande gueule. Je lui ai dit qu'il était beau, mais pas intelligent. Et ça, le plus sérieusement de monde.

- Tu n'as pas tout à fait tord, mais…

- Gibbs! Tony est intelligent, il n'est peut-être pas aussi calé en informatique que McGee et moi, mais cela ne fait pas de lui quelqu'un de débile. Quand il s'agit du bon vieux travail de policier, il nous bat tous, McGee, moi et toi y compris.

- Oui, tu as raison. Et pourquoi lui as-tu dit ça?

- C'est un secret!

- Un secret, tu n'as pas de secret pour moi.

- Mes lèvres sont scellées et celle de Tony aussi.

- J'ai ma méthode pour lui faire ouvrir les lèvres, ma belle.

- Oui, mais il ne pourra rien te dire, vu que parler la bouche pleine, ce n'est pas très poli.

- Abby!

- Je parlais de ta langue Gibbs. À moins que…

- Suffit Abby, parfois je regrette de vous avoir mis au courant pour Tony et moi.

- Mais non! Mon Gibsou, tu es très heureux que tout le monde le sache.

- C'est vrai.

- Bon alors, qu'est-ce que je peux faire pour toi?

- Rien, je ne faisais que ma tournée matinale.

- OK et où est mon Caf-Pow?

Gibbs lui fit signe de la tête en désignant un de ses frigos, la jeune laborantine se précipita toute joyeuse et lorsqu'elle se retourna, Gibbs était déjà parti.

- Et mon bisou alors?

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Tony entra dans son secteur et regarda McGee qui était déjà au travail. Tony se demandait comment Abby pouvait aimer ce genre de garçon, un bébé joufflu, un petit garçon à sa maman, qui avait peur de son ombre, mais un petit génie qui ne manquait jamais de vous le faire savoir. Et maintenant, Abby s'en mêlait. McGee se sentant épié, leva la tête et regarda Tony.

- Tu veux quelque chose?

- Non… rien.

- Bon.

Tony alla s'asseoir et ouvrit son ordinateur. Il réfléchissait à ce qu'Abby lui avait dit. Elle n'avait pas tout à fait tord dans le fond, McGee et elle étaient très intelligents, frisant le génie et lui, un simple policier comme il y en avait bien d'autres. Il était bon dans les missions sous-couverture, mais cela ne nécessitait qu'un peu de talent d'acteur. N'importe qui pouvait faire la même chose. Gibbs regarda son amant de loin et remarqua que quelques choses turlupinaient son italien. Les paroles d'Abby avaient fait ressortir l'insécurité de Tony face à la vie. Il devait se questionner du fait qu'Abby ne le trouvait pas intelligent, ce qui était faux bien sûr. Le jeune homme était intelligent à sa manière, comme pour deviner les besoins et les pensées de n'importe qui de façon déconcertante. C'est pour ça qu'il était surdoué lors d'interrogations et de missions secrètes. Personne ne lui arrivait à la cheville, pas même lui. Des surdoués en informatique, il en pleuvait dans les universités, mais dans les missions secrètes, ils pouvaient se compter sur les doigts d'une seule main.

- DiNozzo, tu crois qu'à force de fixer l'écran, ton rapport va s'écrire tout seul?

- Tu pourrais être surpris, Boss, de ce que le cerveau humain peut faire. Peut-être qu'à force de me concentrer, je ne serai pas obligé de le taper.

- En entendant que cela soit au point, utilise tes petits doigts extrêmement habiles et fait ton rapport. Lui dit Gibbs en se rapprochant de lui.

- Tu es bien placé pour savoir que mes doigts sont…

- Pas un mot de plus, DiNozzo.

- Bien Boss.

0-o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Le chemin du retour se fit en silence. Fait inhabituel, surtout lorsque vous avez la présence de Tony. Lui qui avait toujours quelque chose à dire et avait une opinion sur tout.

- Ça va Tony?

- Oui,

- Je te trouve très silencieux. Tu ne penses pas encore à ce qu'Abby t'a dit ce matin?

- Elle t'en a parlé?

- Oui, et elle est très malheureuse.

- Non, je ne pensais pas à ça.

- Menteur.

- OK, oui je pensais à ça, me trouves-tu intelligent, Fox?

- Très.

- Hum pff! Tu dis ça pour me faire plaisir.

- Si tu ne l'étais pas, tu ne serais pas dans mon équipe. Tony?

- Ouais.

- Des surdoués en informatiques je peux en trouver à tous les coins de rue, mais toi, tu es surdoué dans les missions secrètes et tu le sais très bien. Alors, arrête de te mettre martèle en tête pour ces insignifiances. En fait, pourquoi Abby t'a fait ce commentaire?

- Pour rien.

- Tony!

- On bavardait de chose et d'autre.

- Et comme ça, elle t'a dit «tu es beau Tony, mais pas intelligent.»

- C'est à peu près comme ça que ça s'est passé.

Rendu à la maison, Tony prépara le repas tandis que Gibbs vaquait à différentes tâches autour de la maison. Tout en mangeant, Gibbs essaya de faire parler Tony. Après tout, lui aussi était un as pour interroger un suspect.

- Dis-moi, qu'est-ce qu'Abby avait tant à te dire ce matin?

- Rien d'important.

- Pourtant, elle m'a dit qu'elle t'avait confié un secret.

- C'est pour ça que ça s'appelle un secret, sinon nous appellerions ça une nouvelle.

- C'est grave?

- Quoi?

- Le secret.

- Cesse de me harceler, je ne te dirai rien.

- Oh! Voyons Tony, tu sais que dans un couple, on ne doit rien se cacher.

- Mais, ça ne regarde pas notre couple.

- Bon, OK je te fiche la paix.

0o0o0o0o0o0

Le lendemain, Gibbs entra dans le laboratoire d'Abby comme chaque matin, afin de saluer la jeune femme, qu'il aimait comme sa fille. Comme personne ne se trouvait dans le labo, Gibbs, inquiet, se rendit immédiatement à la morgue voir Ducky, pour savoir s'il avait des nouvelles d'Abby. Rendu tout proche, il entendit les voix de ses deux amis.

- Comment vont les nausées matinales, Abby?

- Ca va, rien de bien terrible.

- As-tu parlé au futur papa?

Abby, enceinte! Gibbs sentit un élan de bonheur, un nouveau petit bébé dans sa vie.

- Je lui en ai parlé hier. Il ne semble pas très heureux par la nouvelle.

- Ça se comprend!

- Pourquoi, il m'a toujours dit vouloir des enfants?

- En vouloir et en avoir, c'est deux choses.

- Ouais. Il ne faut pas que Gibbs soit au courant. Il lui arracherait la tête.

Autant que Gibbs fût content d'apprendre qu'Abby était enceinte, autant son cœur lui fit mal en apprenant qui était le père. Pas étonnant que Tony ne voulait pas en parler. Gibbs ne put en entendre davantage et s'éloigna de la morgue pour s'engouffrer dans l'ascenseur.

- Oui, je sais la fameuse règle numéro douze.

- Je vais attendre un peu avant de lui en parler. Je sais qu'il sera content pour moi, mais quand il saura qui est le père…

- Mais n'attend pas trop tard Abigaïl, il ne faut jamais rien remettre au lendemain.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Ce soir-là, ce fut au tour de Gibbs d'être silencieux sur le chemin du retour. Tony avait essayé de toutes les façons de le dérider, mais rien n'y fit. Découragé, il décida d'aller droit au but.

- Fox, dis-moi ce qui ne va pas? Tu n'as rien dit depuis ce matin. Pas un mot.

- Pas maintenant.

- Ah! Au moins, je suis rassuré, tu n'as pas perdu ta langue.

- Ta gueule DiNozzo!

Cela n'inaugurait rien de bon. Langage vulgaire et du DiNozzo, ça annonçait l'arrivée d'une tempête. Rendus à la maison, les deux hommes se retrouvèrent au salon. Comme Tony venait pour ouvrir la télé, Gibbs lui dit d'une voix sourde. — Non, je veux te parler tout de suite.

- Enfin, je vais pouvoir savoir.

- Je suis au courant pour le secret d'Abby.

- Elle te l'a dit?

- Non.

- Comment l'as-tu su?

- Ça n'a pas d'importance. Qui est le père?

- Je ne sais pas.

- Tu mens.

- OK, je ne peux pas te le dire.

- Tony, j'ai été souvent trahi dans ma vie, mais jamais une trahison ne m'a fait aussi mal que la tienne.

- Hein! De quoi tu parles! Tu te sens trahi parce que je n'ai pas voulu te dire le secret d'Abby?

- Ne fais pas l'innocent. Tu sais très bien de quoi je parle. Je te parle d'Abby et de ton enfant.

- Hein! Mon enfant! Mais ce n'est pas moi le père.

- Ne me mens pas, Tony. Sois assez homme pour me dire la vérité.

Tony debout au milieu du salon les bras ballants chaque coté de son corps, regardait Gibbs, abasourdi. Il ne pouvait pas croire que son amant le soupçonnait de l'avoir trahi. Incapable de dire un mot, la gorge trop serrée à force de retenir un cri de rage ou peut-être même un sanglot, il ne savait plus quoi faire. Gibbs, voyant la réaction de Tony, s'approcha de lui encore en colère, mais celle-ci tomba aussitôt qu'il vit les larmes dans les yeux de son amant.

- Tony, dis-moi la vérité. Demanda-t-il doucement.

Tony sortit son téléphone cellulaire et le tendit à Gibbs.

- Téléphone à Abby et demande-lui. Si elle veut te le dire, se sera sa décision. Moi je ne veux plus rien savoir de ça.

Tony quitta la pièce et monta à l'étage où se trouvait la chambre. Gibbs signala le numéro de la jeune femme.

- Ah! Mon beau patron qui me téléphone.

- Abby, je sais que tu as confié un secret à Tony. J'en ai entendu un bout lorsque tu étais avec Ducky. Mais je suis déconcerté. Dis-moi qui est le père?

- Tony t'a parlé.

- Non, pas un mot.

- Ben…

- C'est Tony n'est-ce pas? La voix de Gibbs reflétait toute la peine qu'il ressentait, du fait que les deux êtres qu'il aimait le plus au monde l'avaient trompé.

- Tony! Mais non, ce n'est pas lui le père. Qui a pu te mettre ça dans la tête? C'est McGee.

- McGee!

- Mais oui, c'est pour ça qu'hier matin j'ai insulté Tony en lui disant que je préférais un enfant intelligent plutôt que beau.

- Ah! Seigneur, quelle comédie! Non, c'est plutôt quel drame, car moi aussi, j'ai fait une terrible bourde. Merci Abby.

- Tu ne vas pas le tuer, hein, Bossman?

- Tony! Mais non…

- Pas Tony, McGee.

- Non, je ne tuerai pas le père de mon futur petit-fils!

- Que tu es chou, Gibbs! Je t'aime.

- Moi aussi je t'aime. Je te laisse, car j'ai un bel italien qui boude dans la chambre et je vais de ce pas essayé de me faire pardonner.

0o0o0o0o0o0

Gibbs monta à l'étage, Tony allongé sur le lit fixait le plafond, il ne daigna même pas regarder Gibbs, lorsque celui-ci pénétra dans leur chambre.

- Tony, je suis désolé d'avoir douté de toi.

- …

- Écoute-moi! Je sais que je t'ai blessé en pensant que tu pouvais m'avoir trahi. Mais j'étais persuadé que tu étais le père.

- Je ne t'ai jamais trompé Fox. Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait pour que tu puisses douter de moi?

- Rien, c'est mon côté bâtard qui ressort de temps en temps.

- Mais pourquoi avoir pensé ça?

- J'ai entendu une conversation entre Ducky et Abby ce matin. Et elle disait que, lorsque je saurais le nom du père, je lui arracherais la tête. Alors, j'ai pensé…

- À cause de ta fameuse règle numéro 12, Fox, ça te dit quelque chose? «Ne pas fréquenter un membre de l'équipe.»

- Mais elle n'est plus en vigueur depuis que nous sommes ensemble.

- Tu l'as déjà spécifié?

- Non.

- Alors, tu devrais.

- Oui d'accord je le ferai. Mais pardonne-moi, s'il te plait. Je suis si désolé, Tony.

- C'est bien ma faiblesse, je te pardonne tout. Viens ici, grand-papa.

- Grand-papa!

- Tu ne considères pas Abby comme ta fille?

- Oui, mais….

- Ou tu préfères Papi? Oui, papi Fox, c'est mignon.

- Moi, mignon, dit Gibbs en se couchant à côté de son amant. Je vais te montrer si je suis mignon. En commençant à dévêtir Tony et en l'embrassant presque sauvagement, Gibbs se fit pardonner plus d'une fois cette nuit-là. Le lendemain matin, les deux amants entrelacés paraissaient au lit, savourant ce moment de tranquillité. Ils sursautèrent au timbre du cellulaire de Gibbs. Maugréant et jaspinant, il finit par retrouver son téléphone, caché sous un tas de vêtements et aboya un Gibbs tonitruant, selon son habitude.

- Bossman, tu ne l'as pas tué, hein!

- Si on veut, car la définition de tuer est «mettre à mort» alors, il est mort plusieurs fois cette nuit.

- Oh! Gibbs, comme c'est mignon!

- Je ne suis pas mignon. Répondit-il sèchement

- «Si tu le voyais, maintenant il est très mignon papi Fox» entendit-elle crier Tony.

- Papi Fox, superbe, j'adore. Vous faites une belle paire tous les deux. Mais si ça n'avait pas été si dramatique, ça aurait été presque drôle tout ce quiproquo.

- Tu n'as jamais si bien dis! Seigneur quelle comédie!

Fin


	6. Chapter 6

**.**

NCIS – Quel gâteau !

_POV Gibbs_

C'est l'anniversaire de Tony demain. Cette année, je n'oublierai pas comme l'an passé. Je veux que cela soit une des journées les plus mémorables de sa vie, sachant que ses parents ne pensaient jamais à lui en cette journée spéciale.

J'ai acheté son cadeau, plutôt ses cadeaux, McGee m'a donné un sérieux coup de main car je ne connais absolument rien en gadget électronique. Je lui ai acheté l'ordinateur dernier cri, aux dires de McGee, on ne peut pas trouver mieux sur le marché en ce moment, un ordinateur puissant plein de GO ou de méga quelque chose et aussi, un téléphone cellulaire, avec plein de gadgets intégrés, dernier cri cela aussi bien entendu.

Et le plus important, deux billets d'avion avec hôtel de luxe 5 étoiles pour Porto-Rico, le rêve de Tony, seulement une semaine, mais j'ai sorti l'artillerie lourde pour avoir cette semaine pour nous deux, Vance était un peu réticent à nous l'accorder, les deux en même temps, mais j'avais des arguments de taille, il a bien fallu qu'il s'incline.

Je ne veux pas l'emmener au restaurant, nous y allons trop souvent, je veux quelque chose de plus original, de plus intime. Comme je suis nul en cuisine, Abby, ma gentille Abby, a trouvé un endroit où ils ont des sushi à emporter, ils sont succulents paraît-il et Tony adore les Sushi. D'ailleurs, ce serait moins long de dire ce qu'il n'aime pas, il bouffe à longueur de journée. Il a pris un peu de poids dernièrement et ce n'est pas pour me déplaire.

Reste le dessert, je veux le faire moi-même, je veux le faire avec tout l'amour que je ressens pour lui et essayer de me faire pardonner mon maudit caractère de cochon. Cela n'a pas été facile de trouver une raison pour mon absence de ce soir, je suis chez Abby pour justement cuisiner ce fameux gâteau, un Tsunami, euh non comment Abby a-t-elle appelé cela, c'est un gâteau italien, oui je sais cela ne va pas très bien avec les sushi japonais, mais c'est le préféré de Tony, le fameux gâteau est fait avec fromage, moka et crème fouettée, etc.… ah ! Oui un Tiramisu. « Un délice béni des dieux » selon Abby. Le gâteau fait, je le ramènerai à la maison en douce et directement au sous-sol, j'ai un réfrigérateur en bas, alors le gâteau sera au frais. Tony n'y va jamais à cause de la sciure de bois, car lorsqu'il est en bas, il a des problèmes de respiration à cause de ses lésions aux poumons dues à la peste.

Je me suis même entendu avec Ducky et Abby, ils partiront un peu plus tôt demain du travail et iront mettre la table chez moi : jolie nappe, vaisselle des grands jours, bougies, même des fleurs, des pivoines des Baléares, belles fleurs rouges écarlates, rares en cette saison mais j'ai réussi à en avoir, les préférées de Tony.

Après le souper, Tony pourra choisir ce qu'il veut faire, il aura droit à tout ce qu'il voudra, moi y compris. Ce sera sa nuit à lui et moi, je serais son esclave. Les seules fois dans ma vie où je me déteste, c'est lorsque je veux exprimer mes sentiments et que les mots me manquent, j'ai tellement de difficultés avec les mots. Je voudrais tellement lui dire combien je l'aime et que, depuis qu'il partage ma vie, je respire enfin, ce que je n'ai pas fait depuis vingt ans. Que je vois l'avenir avec lui avec espoir, au lieu de finir dans un asile pour vieux, encore plus aigri que je ne le suis déjà et détesté par tout le personnel. Car à ses côtés, au lieu de vieillir, je me sens rajeunir. Il a le pouvoir de me faire sentir important et indispensable, juste de la façon qu'il me regarde, quand je sais très bien que s'il à survécu jusqu'à aujourd'hui, je n'ai qu'une infime partie de responsabilité, il s'est battu, défendu et travaillé fort pour arriver à ce qu'il est devenu : un homme aimant, franc, loyal et un cœur d'or.

Parfois, il est un vrai gamin espiègle, mais je ne m'en plains pas trop, car dans mon for intérieur, j'adore le coté enfantin de Tony. Il est tout pour moi : mon meilleur ami, mon mari, mon enfant, quelqu'un qui me comprend et surtout il est mon confident et ne porte jamais de jugement sur mes états d'âmes même si parfois il ne les approuve pas.

Ce coté de Tony, je suis pratiquement le seul à le savoir, il cache bien son jeu envers les autres, il s'est forgé une carapace pour se protéger au fil des ans. Nous allons bien ensemble sur ce coté car en fait de carapace, la mienne est - était plutôt - assez épaisse. Mais cet homme, le mien, a réussi à y percer des trous, ce qui l'a fragilisée et m'a permis de lui avouer, un jour, qu'il ne m'était pas indifférent. Ce qui m'attriste le plus dans notre relation, c'est qu'il sait que je l'aime mais ne serait pas surpris que je le quitte, tout le monde l'a toujours laissé tombé, alors il y croit presque comme une malédiction.

_POV Tony_

Fox est bizarre depuis hier. Pour commencer, il est sorti avec des vieux copains du temps où il était dans les marines. Jamais entendu parler de ces hommes, mais enfin, il a le droit de voir qui il veut. Il est rentré très tard et est descendu directement au sous-sol. Curieux qu'il descende travailler à son bateau à une heure aussi tardive, car il y travaille de moins en moins depuis quelques temps. Il préfère regarder des films avec moi. Je n'aurais jamais imaginé Gibbs regarder quoi que ce soit à la télé, sauf des matchs de football ou baseball, mais j'adore ça. Il s'assied sur le grand divan et moi, étendu de tout mon long, ma tête sur ses genoux, lui, la main dans mes cheveux et les caressant doucement. Je sais, je sais que ça parait un peu « fleur bleue », mais je ne peux m'empêcher d'être aux anges lorsqu'il me touche ainsi, cela doit être mon coté féminin qui ressort.

Ducky est parti très tôt aujourd'hui. Comme aucun cadavre n'attendait ses services, il en a profité pour se reposer un peu. Mais le plus curieux dans tout ça, c'est que Abby aussi est partie avec McGee et Gibbs n'a rien dit. Il n'est que 14 heures, alors pourquoi les laisser partir si tôt ? J'aurais bien voulu, moi aussi, avoir mon après midi de libre mais Fox a prétexté que nous ne pouvions pas tous nous absenter la même journée, que notre tour viendra. Connaissant bien mon Fox, accro au travail comme il est, ce jour-là sera probablement dans la semaine des quatre jeudi.

C'est mon anniversaire aujourd'hui. Abby, avec son enthousiasme habituel, m'a embrassé ce matin et m'a étouffé jusqu'à ce que je me sente devenir bleu. Alors, elle a pris pitié de moi et m'a relâché. Elle m'a offert un collier pour chien avec des petits bouts de métal en guise de décoration et ils sont vraiment acérés. Bon moyen de me débarrasser de Fox lorsque je n'aurais pas le gout qu'il m'approche ; avec le collier et en montrant les dents un peu, l'illusion d'un chien sera parfaite.

McGee m'a serré la main et Ziva m'a donné un beignet avec une chandelle dessus. Venant de Ziva, c'est tout un exploit qu'elle ait pensé à moi. Quand à Ducky, il m'a appelé dans son bureau et m'a offert un verre de scotch écossais, l'offre sublime qui vient de me consacrer son ami à vie. Je suis comblé, tous mes amis ont pensé à mon anniversaire, ils m'ont pris par surprise car ce matin en me levant, je n'y pensais même pas. Personne n'a jamais porté attention à mon anniversaire. Tout jeune, c'est moi qui me faisais mon gâteau et mettait les bougies dessus. Alors, cette année, je suis très gâté.

Quant à Fox, rien de nouveau, il n'y a pas pensé. Comment lui en vouloir quant moi même, cela m'a échappé. Je ne peux m'empêcher de le regarder souvent. Je le trouve tellement beau, surprenant venant d'un homme comme moi qui, avant de le connaître, n'avait aucun penchant sexuel pour la gente masculine. Pas plus aujourd'hui d'ailleurs, quand je regarde les autres hommes, je ne leur trouve rien de génial. Mais lui, seigneur dieu, je suis prêt à ramper pour lui. Il n'a qu'a me regarder, ses yeux sont si bleus lorsqu'il est de bonne humeur et si gris quand c'est le contraire, je perds tous mes moyens juste par un regard. Bien sûr, j'ai déjà eu quelques aventures avec des hommes dans ma vie mais rien de sérieux, c'était seulement par curiosité.

Fox est ma raison de vivre, je lui suis tellement reconnaissant d'avoir accepter que je partage sa vie. Je serais prêt à donner n'importe quoi pour lui, même ma propre vie. Il m'a donné espoir pour un avenir heureux, me voir vieillir à ses cotés, car lui ne vieillit pas, il semble rajeunir, c'est mon souhait le plus cher. Mais qu'a t-il aujourd'hui à regarder sa montre à tout bout de champ ? Il se promène comme un lion en cage depuis au moins une trentaine de minutes.

NCIS, 17h00

Le téléphone m'a fait sursauter, j'étais perdu dans mes pensées. Quant à Gibbs, il se rua sur l'appareil. Mais, contrairement à son habitude, il chuchota. Je n'ai pu rien entendre de la conversation, qui fut de très courte durée d'ailleurs, que quelques mots échangés.

· Ok, Tony, c'est assez pour aujourd'hui. On ferme la baraque et on déguerpit.

· Mon dieu, la météo doit annoncer la tempête du siècle si tu veux partir si rapidement, il n'est que 17 heures.

· Oui et on est ici depuis 7 heures ce matin. Alors on s'en va, c'est assez pour une seule journée.

_POV Tony _

Depuis mon enfance, j'ai toujours eu la nausée en voiture, peut-être du fait que je n'y allais pas souvent. Mes parents étant toujours en voyage, moi dans un collège et durant les vacances dans un établissement pour jeunes, alors les balades en voiture se faisaient rares.

Mais à la vitesse à laquelle Gibbs conduit, j'ai la nausée presque à chaque fois. Les trous et les bosses de la chaussée ne semblent pas le déranger. Mais ce soir, nous volons à la vitesse de la lumière, les avions volent bas à Washington. Je n'ose pas lui dire, car il va augmenter la vitesse, juste pour voir jusqu'à quel point je peux verdir. Nous arrivons à la maison en un temps record, je descends de la voiture, content de ne pas avoir été malade, prenant une grande respiration, je me sens un peu mieux. Fox est à mon coté aussitôt et par son regard, je vois qu'il sait que je ne me sens pas bien.

· Ça va aller, Fox.

· Pourquoi tu n'as rien dit ?

· Cela aurait changé quelque chose ?

· Oui, j'aurais ralenti.

Je le regarde avec étonnement.

_« Mais qu'est-ce qui lui prend tout d'un coup, depuis quand il se préoccupe que je sois malade en auto ou pas. » _

· Allez, viens, entrons dans la maison avant de prendre froid.

Rendu près de la porte, Fox me laisse entrer en premier. J'entre dans la cuisine pour faire le café de mon chéri et je reste figé sur place. La table est mise avec la plus belle vaisselle, bougies, fleurs, tout y est. Il arrive près de moi, le sourire aux lèvres en voyant ma réaction.

· Joyeux anniversaire, mon amour.

Je suis incapable de répondre tant que ma gorge est serrée, je me sens comme pris d'un vertige. Je m'assois pour ne pas montrer ma faiblesse, je le regarde et je lui fais un de mes plus beaux sourires.

POV Gibbs

- Tu as fait tout ça pour moi?

- Oui je voulais que ton anniversaire soit un de tes plus beaux jours de ta vie Tony? Je voulais me faire pardonner le fait que j'ai oublié l'an passé.

- C'est merveilleux Fox, mais qui a mis cette table? Ce matin… Oh! J'ai saisi, Abby et McGee.

- Et Ducky aussi.

- Ils on fait un travail du tonnerre.

- Oui en effet. Tu as faim?

- Cela ne se demande même pas. Bien sur que j'ai faim. Qu'es-ce qu'on bouffe ce soir?

- Sushi et saké au menu ce soir.

- Wow! Merci Fox, me dit-il tout en s'approchant, il me donna un baiser à la DiNozzo, j'étais aux anges. J'ai bien réussi mon plan, il est content mais il ne perd rien pour attendre, j'ai tellement hâte de lui donner ses cadeaux, que je crois que je ne serai pas capable d'attendre après le diner. Surtout s'il continue à m'embrasser comme il le fait depuis quelques minutes, je ne serai même pas apte pour diner, nous passerons au dessert tout de suite.

- Attend, j'ai encore d'autre surprise pour toi. L'éclair de joie qui illumina ses beaux yeux, ils sont verts ce soir, il a les yeux qui changent de couleurs avec son humeur. Vert il est heureux, noisette il va bien, gris-vert il n'est pas content, j'ai appris à me fier a la couleur, jusqu'ici cela ma bien servi, je sais comment agir selon son humeur. Mais ce soir, ils sont d'un vert émeraude, brillant et plein de vie.

- Une autre surprise, je suis choyé ce soir.

- Viens avec moi, dans le bureau.

- Dans le bureau?

Je l'entrainai avec moi en lui prenant la main. McGee avait fait du beau travail. Le nouvel ordinateur trônait dans toute sa gloire le bureau brillant de tout ses feux, et Tim as laissé un message en grosse lettre de couleur « Bon anniversaire Tony!» et placé le téléphone cellulaire a coté, avec une petite note « Tout a été reprogrammé Tony, même tes photos de Gibbs tout nu». Lorsque je lu le message, je sentis une rougeur envahir hypocritement mon visage.

- Tu as des photos de moi nu dans ton ordi?

- Heu! Oui, un peu …disons…quelques unes…

- Tony! Seigneur quelle idée.

- Comment je pouvais savoir que McGee reprogrammerais mon ordi ?

- Non effectivement. Mais bon passons. Alors qu'es-ce que tu en dis?

- C'est fantastique, c'est McGee qui t'as donné l'idée? C'est justement celui que je voulais.

- C'est McGee qui a fait l'achat mais c'est mon idée.

Il regardait son nouvel ordinateur, passant un doigt le long du clavier, comme s'il n'était pas sur de son existence. Il se tourna, m'adressant son plus beau sourire et se serra contre moi. J'ai cru sentir un tremblement et un reniflement. Surpris de sa réaction je me suis éloigné un peu de lui pour le regardé.

- Pas un mot Fox, pas de commentaire

- Non Tony aucun commentaire sur le fait que tu pleure.

- C'est trop Fox, c'est trop…

- Mais non rien n'est trop beau pour toi. Allons, viens on va aller diner, et j'ai un dessert tout à fait fabuleux dont tu m'en diras des nouvelles?

- Ah! Oui, c'est quoi, un Gibbs flambé au cognac avec une seule chandelle.

- Idiot.

Le diner fut savoureux, les sushis étaient délicieux et le saké a une température parfaite. Nous avons mangés comme des goinfres, mais naturellement il restait de la place pour le gâteau. Fier de mon œuvre, je le sorti du réfrigérateur et le déposa avec un geste digne des meilleurs maitres d'hôtel sur la table. L'air de gourmandise sur le visage de mon amant, me récompensa de tout le labeur investi dans cette montagne de crème fouetté, chocolat et fromage. Je lui en servis une immense part, car mon homme est gourmand et très friand de sucré. Normal avec l'énergie qu'il dépense en une seule journée. Aussitôt servi il engouffra une énorme bouchée et resta figé, pas un muscle ne bougea seul ses beaux yeux furent envahies de larmes. Hébété par ce comportement insolite, je ne savais plus quoi faire.

- Tony! Tout va bien?

Il me fit signe que non, et recracha le gâteau dans son assiette.

- Tu es malade?

- Non me répondit-il d'une voix enroué tout en s'essuyant les yeux. Ou as-tu acheté ce gâteau?

- Nul part, c'est moi qui l'ai fait.

- Oh!...heu…je…

- Tony, mais qu'es-ce tu as? Je commençais a m'inquiété sérieusement, lui si volubile en temps ordinaire, n'était pas capable d'enligner deux mots de suite.

- Heu! Rien, non ce n'est rien me répondit-il en me faisant un sourire timide. Je ne suis pas malade. Je vais bien.

- Mais oui, surement a te voir comme ça, tout va bien je lui répondis sarcastiquement, alors pourquoi as-tu recraché le gâteau? En disant ces mots, je regardai le gâteau et je compris tout de suite le malaise de mon amant. Je pris une fourchette et avala une bouchée pour la recraché aussitôt.

- Pouah! Mais c'est immangeable. Pourquoi t'as rien dis? Je comprends ton malaise mon chéri.

- Je ne voulais pas te faire de la peine Fox. Tu as pris le temps de cuisiner pour moi…

- Oui, mais avouons que ce n'est pas une réussite. J'ai surement foiré dans les mesures.

- Ça goute le vinaigre. Qu'es-ce que tu as mis dedans?

- Ben du fromage, moka et il y a une tasse ( 250 ml) de vinaigre dans la recette.

- Une tasse? Voyons Fox, une tasse, ce ne serais pas une cuillérée plutôt.

- Ben… je ne me souviens plus…probablement…je lui répondis en essayant de revoir la recette dans ma tête, je n'avais pas vraiment fait attention a la quantité mais en y repensant bien une cuillérée était plus logique qu'une tasse.

Tony parti à rire probablement de moi avec mon air de chien battu, j'étais complètement découragé. Moi qui était si fier de mon coup mais en fait de surprise alors fallait dire que j'avais réussi. Tony riait toujours, au moins je lui fais passé un bon moment a mes dépends.

- Ah! Fox finit-il par dire en s'essuyant les yeux, tu es adorable.

- Moi adorable.

- Oui, je t'adore, et merci pour cette fête. C'est le plus bel anniversaire de ma vie.

- Même si j'ai failli de faire mourir étouffé à cause du gâteau.

- Oui même avec ça.

- J'ai quelques chose d'autres pour toi, lui dis-je en sortant un e enveloppe d'une de mes poches. Je lui tendis et il la prit doucement comme si en la touchant elle s'évaporerait en fumée.

- Qu'es-ce que c'est?

- Ouvre tu verras.

Il ouvrit l'enveloppe doucement comme s'il avait peur que cela lui saute au visage et en sortit la paire de billets d'avion. J'ai vu par sa réaction qu'il ne s'attendait pas à ça.

- Oh! Fox, Porto-Rico, mon rêve...

- Je sais, c'est pourquoi je veux t'y emmener.

- Porto-Rico, répéta-t-il rêveusement, le sable, la mer et le cadeau suprême je vais y être avec toi.

- Oui, mon chéri j'y serai. J'ai réservé une suite privée, dans un hôtel gay comme ca on pourra faire ce que nous voulons sans avoir l'air des animaux de cirque, plage privée, chambre avec terrasse et jacuzzi. Nous partons vendredi soir prochain.

- La semaine prochaine, tout les deux. Mais comment…

- J'ai soudoyé Vance, ben en vérité je l'ai plutôt menacé afin qu'il nous accorde cette semaine de vacances.

- Menacé?

- Oui je lui ai dit que je t'enverrais travailler avec lui pendant une semaine et il a accepté tout de suite en voyant dans quel pétrin il serait.

- Très drôle, mais c'est toi qui se serait ennuyé sans moi durant 5 jours.

- Tu as raison, je ne peux pas m'imaginer ma vie sans toi a mes cotés.

POV Tony

Quand j'ai ouvert l'enveloppe et vu les deux billets d'avion, je ne pouvais pas croire ce que je voyais. Des billets pour Porto-Rico et avec Fox, mon rêve prenait forme, je me voyais déjà là-bas me promenant main dans la main avec lui. Pour la première fois de ma vie, je me sentis vraiment aimer, la vie avec Fox n'est pas toujours facile, mais il est un être honnête et bon. Il a un caractère de chien mais il est aussi loyal que l'animal. Et aujourd'hui il m'a rendu heureux, comme je ne l'ai jamais été, pas seulement a cause des cadeaux, mais juste d'avoir pensé a mon anniversaire. Même si le gâteau n'était pas mangeable, j'aimerais pourvoir le garder toujours en gage de son amour. Il l'as fait lui-même. Mon Fox a cuisiné seulement pour moi. Le cœur me fait mal par tant d'émotions, mais cette douleur je voudrais toujours la ressentir, car c'est la douleur du bonheur. Sans un mot je le pris dans mes bras et me collai a lui.

- Merci Fox, merci pour cette magnifique journée. Je suis si heureux.

- Je voulais que ce soit mémorable. Désolé pour le gâteau.

- Pas grave car je crois que je vais essayer un nouveau dessert.

- Et c'est?

- Un Gibbs, moka et crème fouettée servis sur un lit de chocolat. Humm! Un régal.

- Et moi j'aurais quoi comme dessert?

- Heu! Laisse-moi y réfléchir. Que dirais tu d'un DiNozzo à la fraise et banane érigée et crème fouettée.

- Mon dessert favori, j'adore les bananes. Alors on oublie le gâteau.

- Non je ne veux pas l'oublié, il est atroce, mais Quel gâteau!

-

0o0o0o0o0

-


	7. Chapter 7

.

Quelle débandade! (8)

Malgré l'heure tardive, Gibbs sablait encore son bateau. Son amoureux dormait déjà depuis longtemps, car tous les gens normaux dorment à trois heures du matin. Depuis quelques temps, le sommeil le fuyait, ou c'est lui plutôt qui essayait de fuir son amant. Montant se coucher que lorsqu'il était sûr que Tony était profondément endormi. Et ce soir-là ne se différenciait pas des autres jours tout au long de ces dernières semaines. Tony était un homme jeune, vigoureux et très actif sur le plan sexuel, et lui un vieux bouc rabougri qui commençait à tirer de la langue et ne pouvait plus satisfaire les besoins de son fringuant étalon italien. Il fallait qu'il en parle à Tony afin que celui-ci se trouve quelqu'un d'autre capable de satisfaire ses besoins. Il ne parvenait pas à parler avec Tony car, au fond de lui-même, il ne voulait pas que son amant le quitte, il l'aimait bien trop pour cela, mais pour le bien du jeune homme, il ne devait pas être égoïste. D'ailleurs, Tony commençait à s'en apercevoir. Il le voyait dans les yeux si expressifs de DiNozzo. Il fallait vraiment qu'il lui parle.

Il se résigna à monter à leur chambre, prit une douche et alla se coucher à côté de l'être qui lui était si précieux. Il sentit Tony se retourner et, malgré la noirceur qui régnait dans la pièce, il sentait plus qu'il ne voyait le regard perçant de son amant fixé sur lui.

_« Pas de chance, il ne dort pas encore » constata t-il. _

Tony alluma la lampe de chevet et le regarda droit dans les yeux.

- Fox ! Dis-moi ce qui ne va pas ?

- Pas ce soir, Tony, on s'en reparlera demain. Pour le moment, dors, tu es épuisé.

- Oui, je suis fatigué mais je ne dors pas bien ces temps-ci et tu sais pourquoi.

- Je sais.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Fox ? Qu'es-ce que j'ai fait pour que tu m'en veuilles ?

- Oh ! Tony, mais non, ce n'est pas toi. Mais pas du tout. Je suis désolé que, par mes agissements, tu te crois coupable de quelque chose. C'est moi, je ne…

- Tu ne quoi ? Tu m'inquiètes. Parles.

- Tony, tu es jeune et vigoureux, moi, je vieilli et je ne suis plus capable de te suivre.

- Hein… ! Je ne te comprends pas.

- Je ne suis plus capable d'avoir d'érection.

- …

- Tony !

- Pourquoi ?

- Pourquoi quoi ?

- Tu n'es plus capable de bander ?

- Je n'en sais rien.

- Tu n'en sais rien. Tu n'as pas vu de médecin.

- Je ne suis pas malade, je vieillis, c'est tout. Pas besoin de voir un médecin.

- Et quand on vieillit, on ne devient pas vieux du jour au lendemain. Aujourd'hui, je suis capable et oups ! le lendemain, plus rien. Voyons, Fox, il a sûrement une cause à se disfonctionnement. Le stress n'aide pas et plein d'autres choses. Demain, tu iras voir Ducky, il va sûrement pouvoir t'aider.

- Bon, si c'est ce que tu veux. Mais une chose encore. Si jamais, c'est irrémédiable, tu me promets que tu referas ta vie avec quelqu'un qui te satisfera pleinement.

- …

- Tony ! Qu'es-ce que tu as ? Tu es blanc comme la mort. Tony, réponds-moi ?

- Tu… tu es sérieux.

- Oui, tu es encore jeune.

- Tu veux que je te quitte ?

- Oui, si…

- Tu crois que je suis avec toi uniquement pour le sexe ?

- Non, non pas seulement pour ça. Mais je te sais très porté sur la chose. Alors je te rendrai ta liberté…

- Tu as une belle opinion de moi, dis donc. Le sex-machine sans carburant, alors il se désintéresse et va voir ailleurs. C'est ce que tu crois ? Et tu me dis immature, mais toi, ce n'est pas un disfonctionnement sexuel dont tu souffre mais de sénilité. Parce que tu n'es plus capable de me satisfaire à ce que tu dis, je vais te laisser tomber. Tu sais ce que ça veut dire aimer, Fox. Pour le meilleur et pour le pire. Se soutenir mutuellement. Il n'y a pas que le sexe dans la vie. Et moi, je t'aime.

- Je sais, Tony, moi aussi, je t'aime mais…

- Il n'y a pas de mais, je t'aime et je serais à tes côtés, peut importe ce qui arrivera. Un point, c'est tout et je ne veux plus en discuter. Alors cesses tes récriminations et viens te coucher car les vieux de ton âge ont besoin de sommeil.

- Je ne suis pas si vieux quand même.

- Il est quatre heures du mat, Fox. Alors, ta gueule et dors.

- Bon, je vois que je ne suis pas le patron ici.

- Non et de plus, si tu commences à radoter, tu perdras le peu d'autorité que tu as dans cette maison.

- Tout ce que tu veux, mon chéri. Tu sais que j'aime bien ton côté dictateur.

- Ah ! Oui, je peux imiter à la perfection mon patron…

- Non, surtout pas, je ne sais vraiment pas comment tu fais pour vivre avec un homme aussi grincheux que lui.

- Au travail, ça va, mais si tu le voyais à la maison, un vrai petit agneau, je lui fais faire ce que je veux, même la vaisselle… Ow !

- Un agneau, je suis un agneau.

- Ben ! Un agneau enragé si tu préfères.

- Oui et prêt à te dévorer.

- Mais tu m'as dit que tu n'étais…

- Moi, je ne suis plus capable mais toi oui, et ma bouche n'est pas en panne.

- Oh !

- Hé ! Sex-Machine, que tu peux être innocent quand tu veux… Ow !

- Bien mérité, alors mets ta bouche en marche, mon agneau, je suis prêt mais ne sors pas tes dents, hein !

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Le lendemain matin, Ducky discutait avec Jimmy Palmer d'un cas où le meurtrier avait été très inventif et voulait que son jeune assistant en prenne connaissance. En entendant la porte automatique s'ouvrir, les deux hommes se retournèrent en même temps. Gibbs entra en premier suivi de DiNozzo. Le premier arborait un air non pas d'agneau enragé mais d'un rhinocéros furieux, et le second, un sourire radieux.

- Bonjour, Messieurs, qu'est-ce qui me vaut l'honneur de votre présence de si bon matin ?

- Bonjour, Ducky lui répondit Tony, moi seulement pour te dire bonjour et mon patron pour que tu l'examines car il a un problème…

- Pas un mot de plus, DiNozzo, je suis parfaitement capable d'expliquer mon problème à Ducky.

Gibbs insista sur le surnom du médecin.

- Monsieur Palmer, il est déjà sept heures. Que dirais-tu d'aller prendre un bon café ?

- Mais, Docteur Mallard, je viens juste d'arriver… Oh ! Bien, oui, c'est une excellente idée décida t-il finalement en sortant.

- Anthony, cela te dirait d'accompagner Jimmy.

- Non, pas du tout, j'en ai déjà pris deux tasses ce matin.

- Alors, vas en prendre une troisième, Tony.

- Non, je suis ici en tant qu'amant et non en tant qu'agent. Alors, je reste.

- Dire que voici pas longtemps, je voulais qu'il s'affirme.

- Ah ! Faut toujours penser à deux fois avant de souhaiter quelque chose.

- Oui, tu as bien raison, Anthony. Alors ! Que ce passe-t-il, Jethro ?

- Il est impuissant.

- Tony ça suffit, tu me laisses parler ou je te fous dehors.

Tony alla s'asseoir sur une des tables d'autopsie et ne dit plus un mot.

- Cela fait longtemps, Jethro, que tu as ce problème ?

- Deux semaines à peu près…

- Non, quatre semaines. Ben, ne me regardes pas comme ça, ça fait exactement quatre semaines que tu ne m'as pas touché, si on ne compte pas hier… mais dieu sait pourquoi il ne voulait rien dire et faire car laisse pas te dire que sa bouche…

- Ok ! Ducky a compris.

- Tu as remarqué si quelque chose te stress plus que d'habitude.

- Non, je ne vois pas. A part que, quand je me suis aperçu que je bandais moins, j'ai pensé à Tony tout de suite. Je me suis dis que si cela perdurerait, je serais obligé de me séparer de Tony car il est jeune et n'a pas besoin d'un impotent. A partir de là, ça a dégénéré.

- Bien. Une partie de ton problème est le stress, le tabac est aussi un autre élément…

- Mais je ne fume pas.

- Non mais tu es un accro à la caféine et c'est aussi un élément extrêmement grave dans ton cas.

- Oh ! Seigneur, s'il faut le sevrer de sa caféine, on n'est pas sorti de l'auberge. Si maintenant, il grogne, sans caféine, il mord.

- Tony, je n'ai pas besoin de tes commentaires. Et si je commence à mordre, tu serais une de mes premières victimes.

Tony lui répondit par un sourire moqueur et Gibbs par un grognement.

- Déshabilles-toi, je vais t'examiner lui demanda Ducky.

Gibbs ôta sa chemise en soupirant, s'assied sur l'autre table d'autopsie. Ducky alla chercher sa mallette avec tous les instruments nécessaires à un examen sur des patients vivants et revint dans la salle. Il regarda Gibbs, découragé.

- Ton pantalon et ton short, Jethro, je ne veux pas t'examiner la gorge ce n'est pas le bon bout. Anthony, voudrais-tu aller verrouiller la porte et baisser les stores, s'il te plait ?

- Oui, certainement, bonne idée. On ne sait jamais, le fauve pourrait s'échapper.

- Ta gueule, DiNozzo.

Jethro ne se sentait pas à l'aise, il avait eu beau se faire examiner souvent durant sa vie, mais un examen pour les parties génitales le rendait toujours nerveux et cela n'arrangeait en rien son humeur. Mais il obéit de mauvaise grâce à son ami. Il ôta pantalon et slip et se tint nu au milieu de la morgue.

- Jethro, relaxes-toi, veux-tu ? J'ai l'habitude de voir mes patients nus, tu sais. Et je t'examine depuis des années.

- Mais les patients que tu vois nus ne sont pas en mesure de se plaindre en temps normal, car il n'y a plus grand-chose qui les dérange.

- Tu as bien raison, Anthony, mais à voir Jethro, la différence entre lui et mes patients habituels est pratiquement nulle, il est aussi raide qu'eux.

- J'espère qu'il n'est pas aussi froid.

- Ah ! Heureusement pour toi, mon jeune ami.

- Bon, quand vous aurez fini de rire à mes dépens, on pourrait peut-être continuer l'examen pour qu'on en finisse ?

- Oui, tu as raison, appuies-toi sur la table, et penches-toi un peu lui dit Ducky en enfilant une paire de gants de latex.

- Tu ne vas pas me faire un examen rectal, hein, Ducky ?

- La prostate, Fox. Malheureusement, il faut passer par le trou du cul pour la tâter, alors si Ducky passe par la gorge, tu vas trouver l'examen douloureux.

- Parmi tant d'hommes sur terre, il a fallu que je tombe amoureux du plus stupide et idiot qui soit dit Gibbs d'un ton las.

- Hé ! Je ne suis pas stupide, je ne veux qu'alléger la situation, sachant très bien que tu n'aimes pas. Alors, si je t'énerve, je m'en vais.

Tony se leva et se dirigea vers la porte. A peine eut-il fait quelques pas que la voix du vieux médecin le rappela.

- Ne pars pas, Anthony, il a besoin de toi. N'es-ce pas, Jethro ?

- Oui, grogna-t-il, malgré le fait que son amant lui tombait royalement sur les nerfs, il fallait bien qu'il avoue qu'il avait besoin de lui. Mais boucles-la un peu, tu veux bien ?

- Bon, ok répondit Tony en revenant sur ses pas.

Ducky commença son examen minutieusement pour essayer de sentir la prostate de l'ancien marine, car il se doutait bien que c'était ça le problème. Car à l'âge de Gibbs, ce problème était fréquent. Il trouva rapidement et sentit une légère protubérance.

- Je vais être obligé de mettre un deuxième doigt, Jethro, car je crois que j'ai trouvé le coupable. Mais relax, cela va aider à l'examen

- J'essaie, j'essaie.

- Ce n'est pas que tu n'es pas habitué à ce genre de pénétration mais par quelqu'un d'autre que moi, n'est-ce pas, mon ami ?

- Par moi non plus ajouta Tony.

Mais par le regard que lui jeta Fox, il se reprit aussitôt.

- Ben, ce que je voulais dire, c'est que… que ce n'est… ben…

- OK, on a compris.

- Après que j'aurais fini avec Jethro, je t'examinerai Anthony si…

- Non, merci, Ducky. Mon antre de l'amour, comme disent si bien les auteurs de fan fictions, se porte très bien. J'ai un amant très attentionné.

- Bon, comme tu veux lui répondit Ducky tout en continuant son examen.

Gibbs sentait bien les doigts de Ducky sur sa prostate et cela ne lui était pas désagréable. En effet, Tony et lui avaient pratiqué la pénétration seulement à sens unique. Jamais il n'avait accepté que Tony le pénètre et cela semblait bien convenir à son italien. Mais la sensation devenait presque agréable, il ferma les yeux et essaya de se relaxer comme Ducky le lui avait recommandé. Après un certain moment, il sentit une chaleur dans son bas ventre et avant qu'il ne fasse quoi que ce soit, la voix de Tony se fit entendre.

- Ducky, je dois te dire que tu as des doigts de fée, car mon beau renard gris est bandé comme un étalon dit Tony en hochant la tête pour mieux regarder le membre dressé de son patron.

- Oh ! Seigneur, je suis désolé, Gibbs. J'étais tellement attentionné par mon examen que je n'ai pas fait attention.

- Ça ne fait rien répondit Gibbs un peu haletant. Au moins, je sais que je ne suis pas impuissant.

- Non car à voir ton érection, cela a dû même te faire plaisir. Bon, je vous laisse entre vous. J'ai un rapport à finir.

Tony partit rapidement sans ajouter un mot au grand détriment des deux hommes.

- Tony ! Qu'est-ce qui te prend ?

Mais Tony était déjà parti avant même qu'il put finir sa phrase.

- Je crois que tu vas avoir un souper causerie ce soir, mon ami.

- Mais ce n'est pas de ma faute.

- Mais non, mais mets-toi à sa place. Aucune érection durant un mois avec lui et un simple examen et tu es au garde à vous. Tu peux remettre ton pantalon mais pas ta chemise tout de suite.

- Bien, Mais c'est une réaction normale, tu faisais pression sur ma prostate.

- Oui, exactement. Mais je suis sûr que lui ne le prend pas comme ça.

- Seigneur Dieu, encore des problèmes. Je ne suis pas sûr d'être à la hauteur, Ducky.

- Mais si, tu es à la hauteur. Tu devrais le savoir après quatre mariages que la vie conjugale n'est pas facile.

- Je sais mais la preuve que je foire à chaque fois, c'est que j'ai trois divorces à mon actif.

- Mais je suis sûr que cette fois-ci, c'est la bonne.

- Ouais.

- Tu as eu des problèmes pour uriner.

- Oui, un peu.

- C'est ce que je pensais. Ton problème n'est pas bien grave. J'ai senti un nodule sur ta prostate et c'est signe qu'il y a une légère infection. Je vais te faire passer des tests plus approfondis pour en avoir le cœur net mais je ne suis pas inquiet. Je vais te prescrire des antibiotiques et je suis persuadé que dans une dizaine de jours, tout sera revenu à la normale. Mais dis-moi, c'est vrai ce qu'a dit Anthony à propos de la pénétration.

- Oui, je…

- Pourquoi ?

- Pourquoi quoi ?

- De ne pas avoir essayé ce mode d'emploi.

- Je ne sais pas, Tony ne me l'a jamais demandé et puis, j'adore lui faire l'amour.

- Oui, je comprends. Mais, je crois que peut-être essayer une fois, question de lui montrer la confiance que tu as en lui.

- Je vais y penser.

0o0o0o0o0o

Après l'examen complet que Ducky lui fit, Gibbs rejoignit son équipe. Tous ses agents semblaient occupés même Tony travaillait en silence, signe que quelque chose le minait et il en connaissait très bien la cause. Ne voulant pas laisser de doute dans l'esprit de son idiot mais si charmant italien, Gibbs lui cria de le suivre dans sa salle de conférence habituelle, soit l'ascenseur. Tony le suivit sans un mot. Aussitôt que les portes se refermèrent sur les deux hommes, Gibbs arrêta l'habitacle immédiatement.

- Tony…

- Alors qu'est-ce que Ducky t'a dit ? Cela a pris de temps. C'est grave ?

- Non, il croit que c'est juste une infection qui sera vite guérie.

- J'étais inquiet…

- Alors pourquoi as-tu quitté si rapidement ?

- Ben, j'étais un peu jaloux.

- Jaloux! Parce que j'ai…

- Oui parce ce que tu as…

- Seigneur, Tony, c'était juste une réaction normale à la stimulation de ma prostate.

- Oui, je sais, mais le fait que ce soit Ducky mais pas moi ne m'a pas plu.

- Tony, Tony, tu te fais du mal pour rien. Ducky n'a fait que son travail sans plus.

- Ouais… bon, alors je t'invite au resto pour fêter le retour du fringant Renard Argenté.

- Ne changes pas la conversation, je veux plus qu'un «ouais», je veux ta confiance.

- Mais j'ai confiance en toi, Fox, c'est que tu n'as jamais… que je… tu vois ce que je veux dire ?

- Pas du tout, c'est clair comme de la vase, un peu embrouillée comme explication.

- On en reparlera ce soir, veux-tu ? Je ne me sens pas à l'aise de t'en parler ici.

- Bon, ok pour ce soir. Mais ne t'imagines pas que le sujet est clos.

- Promis, ce soir au lieu d'aller au resto, je te ferai un bon souper et on parlera.

- Des fettucini, Anthony demanda Gibbs salivant déjà juste à la pensée de ce délicieux plat que Tony réussissait a merveille.

- Oui, si c'est ce que tu veux.

- En réalité, ce que je veux, ce serait un Anthony au fétuccini, ce serait merveilleux.

- Grand fou.

- Oui, fou de toi !

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Le soir venu, les deux hommes se retrouvèrent attablés devant une assiette de fettucini à la DiNozzo. Gibbs avait ouvert un bon chianti et fait une délicieuse salade d'artichauts.

- Dis donc, nous sommes bon à marier, mon chéri, nous devenons de vrais cordons bleus.

- Tu as raison, notre souper est délicieux. Mais ne t'avises pas de te marier à une autre personne que moi, car tu sauras vraiment ce que le mot bâtard veut dire.

- Je ne me marierai jamais, Fox, ni à une autre personne, ni à toi. Personne ne me veut si longtemps dans sa vie.

- Tony, quand vas-tu cesser de te mettre martel en tête. Je suis prêt à t'épouser si cela peux te rassurer.

- T'es gentil, mais pour se marier, il faut avoir confiance dans notre conjoint, ce qui n'est pas le cas.

- Tu n'as pas confiance en moi ?

- Si, mais toi, as-tu confiance en moi ?

- Bien sûr, je mets ma vie entre tes mains tous les jours.

- Je ne te parle pas du travail mais dans notre vie privée.

- Bien sûr que j'ai confiance en toi.

- Ouais…

- C'est quoi ce « ouais ». Cela a un rapport avec ce qui s'est passé ce matin, n'est-ce pas ?

- Un peu…

- Dis-moi ? Parles-moi Tony.

- Je ne sais pas comment abordé le sujet, Fox, je…

- Ok ! Je vais t'aider, c'est ce que Ducky a dit à propos de la pénétration ?

- Oui.

- Tu aimerais le faire, hein ? C'est ça ?

- …

- Tony !

- Oui, j'aimerais ça.

- Pourquoi ne jamais l'avoir dit ?

- J'ai essayé à plusieurs reprises mais cela ne semblait pas te plaire, alors j'ai laissé tombé.

- Bon, d'accord, ce soir, on le fera. Mangeons pendant que c'est encore chaud. Et après, on prendra une super douche et on passera la nuit à s'aimer.

- Tu veux ? demanda Tony en avalant sa salive. Tu veux vraiment ?

- Mais oui, mon chéri, il est temps d'élargir mes horizons.

- Tu es sûr que Ducky t'a donné les bons médicaments, ils ne font pas effet sur le bon bout. Tu te sens bien ?

- Parce que je te dis que je veux essayer la pénétration, cela fait de moi un idiot.

- Non, je n'ai pas dit ça mais tu n'as jamais fait allusion que cela te plairait.

- Aujourd'hui avec Ducky, j'ai vu ce que je manquais.

- Avec Ducky ! Alors, vas le rejoindre si c'était si bon.

Tony se leva de table laissant Gibbs seul devant le dîner à peine entamé.

_« Mais qu'est-ce que j'ai dit ? Bon sang, il est pire que mes ex-femmes ». _

Il se leva et alla à la recherche de son amant. Il finit par le trouver sur la terrasse, avachi sur un des fauteuils.

- Qu'est-ce que j'ai dit que tu n'as pas aimé ?

- Ducky ?

- Parce que j'ai eu des réactions, tu m'en veux ?

- Ce n'est pas à cause de tes réactions, mais le fait que c'est Ducky qui te les a données.

- Ah ! Tony, seigneur dieu, tu vas finir par me rendre fou. Je ne sais plus quoi faire, je suis dans les ténèbres. Je croyais que, si j'avais divorcé autant de fois, était du fait que je ne comprenais pas les femmes mais je ne comprends pas les hommes non plus apparemment.

- Alors on est d'accord, car moi non plus, je ne te comprends pas. Je sais que je ne suis pas facile à vivre. Mais c'est plus fort que moi, je suis jaloux de toute personne qui t'approche trop près. J'ai si peur de te perdre, Fox que parfois, juste le fait d'y penser, le cœur me fait mal.

- Tony, combien de fois va-t-il falloir que je te le dise pour que tu me crois enfin ? Je t'aime et je ne veux pas d'autre personne dans ma vie.

- Je sais, je sais, Fox. Tu es bien mal pris avec moi. Je te rends la vie infernale, hein ?

- Non, Tony, je ne changerais de vie pour rien au monde. Mais j'aimerais que tu me fasses assez confiance pour me croire sur parole. Je t'aime dit Gibbs en prenant le menton de son italien entre ses doigts pour le forcer à relever la tête.

Il l'embrassa délicatement, ne voulant pas le brusquer, car il savait bien comment Tony pouvait être têtu. Mais le baiser sembla être accepté et Tony ouvrit la bouche pour prendre possession de celle de son patron.

- Tony, viens avec moi dans la chambre, je doute que les voisins apprécient un film porno et gay en plus, et lorsque tu me prendras, je ne voudrais pas être dérangé par la police venue nous arrêter pour grossière indécence.

- Idiot.

- Eh ! C'est ma phrase cela.

- Idiot quand même.

0o0o0o0o0o0o

Après une longue douche chaude, les deux hommes excités à force de caresses et de baisers, se retrouvèrent nus dans leur chambre. Gibbs étendu sur le ventre et Tony assis sur ses fesses, commença par un massage sensuel, laissant vagabonder ses mains sur les épaules tendues de son fier renard dénouant les muscles noués un par un de ses mains expertes. Gibbs sentait le membre déjà dressé de Tony lui frôler le bas du dos et la sensation était étrange mais pas désagréable.

Le massage continua, les mains de Tony faisait des merveilles, il se sentait détendu et anticipait avec joie le moment où les mains douées de son italien atteindrait le but de leur voyage. Elles finirent par arriver à leur destination, il sentit Tony se lever et ajouter un peu plus d'huile sur lui, elles continuèrent leur parcours, s'insinuant lentement entre ses deux fesses, chatouillant au passage son antre de l'amour comme l'appelait Tony.

Un doigt indiscret le pénétra, ce n'était pas désagréable, c'était même plutôt jouissif, rien à voir avec un examen clinique, un deuxième rejoignit bientôt son frère jumeau, et Tony commença un délicieux massage de son anus, il fallait donner le crédit a Tony, il se débrouillait comme un dieu. Le choc fut surprenant, lorsque les doigts de Tony caressèrent sa prostate, son pénis se mit au garde à vous en un éclair, à tel point que cela lui fit mal. Il grogna, mais ce genre de malaise il était prêt à l'endurer n'importe quand.

- Je t'ai fait mal, mon amour ?

- Non, au contraire, c'est tellement bon.

Pas un mot de plus ne fut ajouté, Tony continuait à masser l'entrée presque virginale de son amant. Il entendit Gibbs gémir à l'ajout d'un troisième doigt, mais comprit que ce n'était pas de la douleur que son Fox ressentait. Il continua au même rythme tout en donnant des baisers le long de la colonne vertébrale, suivant la ligne jusqu'aux fesses, insérant la langue entre les deux globes de chair ferme, Gibbs frissonna à cette caresse chaude et humide. Jamais il n'avait ressenti cela en faisant l'amour, aucune de ses femmes n'avait été très aventureuse coté sexuel.

- Tony, dépêches-toi, je ne sais pas si je vais tenir encore longtemps.

- Mais si, tu vas tenir, ce n'est pas toi qui m'as enseigné la patience ?

- Mais il a une différence entre la patience et la torture.

- Je te torture. Alors, souffres mon amour, ce ne sera pas long.

Les doigts agiles de Tony caressaient sensuellement l'intérieur de l'ancien marine. La douleur du début se changea en désir d'aller plus loin, de sentir Tony en lui. Il n'aurait jamais imaginé que cela puisse être aussi bon.

- Tony, s'il te plait, actives le mouvement dit Gibbs en haussant les hanches pour aller à la rencontre des doigts du jeune homme.

- Il faut que tu sois bien préparé, Fox, je ne voudrais pas que ta première fois soit une expérience négative. Je veux que cela soit magique et que tu m'en redemande encore.

- Avec toi, tout est magique. Et sois sûr que c'est la première fois mais que ce ne sera pas la dernière. Alors vite, pénètres-moi.

Tony ne prit pas la peine de répondre. Il prit une des oreillers et le mit sous son impatient amant. Il taquina l'orifice de Gibbs avec son pénis et le pénétra doucement, Jethro retint son souffle, il s'attendait pas à ça, si les doigts de Tony étaient magiques, la pénétration était féerique.

- Respires, Fox, tu vas mourir asphyxié avant qu'on ait fini.

- Tais-toi et continues.

- A vos ordres, chef !

Tony s'engouffra plus profondément en lui, lui chatouillant la prostate au passage, c'était fabuleux. Quel idiot d'avoir refusé cela si longtemps.

- Plus…

- Bientôt, laisses-toi le temps de savourer, mon amour.

Tony accéléra un peu son vas-et-viens, Gibbs suivit son mouvement tout en essayant de se soulever un peu pour atteindre son pénis gorgé de sang et prêt à éclater.

- Non, mon chéri, tu vas venir sans te caresser, tu vas voir comme c'est bon lorsque l'orgasme arrive, c'est une sensation que tu n'as jamais eue de ta vie, promis.

- Alors dépêches-toi, je suis si dur que cela me fait mal.

- Je sais mais patientes encore un peu, crois-moi, tu ne regretteras rien.

Le jeune homme accéléra le mouvement frappant à chaque fois la prostate de Gibbs, après quelques minutes de ce traitement, Fox sentit que l'orgasme était proche.

- Tony… Tony, je… To… je vais venir.

- Pas tout… de suite, laisses-moi quel… ques minutes.

- Non, tout de suite, je t'en prie.

- Secondes alors, oh ! Oui, viens, je …

Les deux hommes jouissèrent pratiquement en même temps, Tony se laissa tomber sur son amant, totalement exténué. Après quelques secondes, histoire de reprendre son souffle, il finit par pouvoir bouger et se laissa tomber à côté de son amant, qui lui de son coté n'avait pas remué d'un poil.

- Fox ! Tu vas bien ?

- Mmmm

- Tu vas bien ?

- Jamais été aussi bien. Tu es sensationnel, Tony.

- Toi aussi lui répondit l'ancien policier en déposant un baiser sur l'épaule de Fox. Tu es un excellent élève.

- Avec le professeur que j'ai, je ne peux qu'être excellent. Je n'étais pas sûr d'être capable d'avoir une érection, mais tes doigts et little Tony on fait des miracles.

- Guérison instantanée. Je devrais peut-être changer de métier et me lancer dans la guérison de…

- Ne vas pas plus loin, tu ne guériras personne d'autre que moi. Tes doigts dit Gibbs en prenant la main de Tony, ta bouche continua-t-il en l'embrassant, ton pénis en lui passant la main dessus et tes fesses finit-il en lui donnant un claque sur le postérieur m'appartiennent. Et que cela soit dit une fois pour toutes. Tu m'entends.

- Oui, tu le sais que je t'appartiens corps et âme.

- Moi aussi, Tony. Jamais ressenti cela pour personne de ma vie, même pas pour Shannon. Et dieu sait que je l'ai aimée. Mais, ne sois jaloux de personne, mon amour, il n'y a aucune raison.

- Oui, mais que veux-tu, nous sommes des idiots qui s'aiment et qui souffrent d'insécurité émotionnelle en le démontrant chacun à notre façon. Mais on s'aime et on vient toujours à bout de se comprendre.

- Tu as raison, mais quelle débandade !

Fin

Merci beaucoup a toutes celle qui se force pour me laisser un commentaire j'apprécie vraiment. Merci aussi a toutes celles qui on lues et ajoutées mes scenes de vie dans leur « Favorite» mais j'ai besoin d'encouragement et vos commentaires m'aiderait a continuer. Alors si vous voulez que je continue faites un petit effort.

merci mirabelle

-

-

-

-


	8. Chapter 8

**ncis - Quelle tête de mule!**

· Prenez vos affaires, on a un corps à Norfolk. DiNozzo, le plein du camion cria Gibbs en lui lançant les clés.

· C'est pas mon tour, c'est celui de McGee.

· Je me fiche à qui c'est le tour. J'ai dit « DiNozzo ».

Sans un mot, Tony prit son sac d'un geste brusque et se dirigea vers l'ascenseur sans un mot.

Gibbs le regarda s'éloigner inquiet, fait inhabituel chez son amant de ne pas répliquer. C'était en effet le tour de McGee, mais Gibbs aimait bien étriver Tony, de le taquiner, juste pour être capable de lui donner une claque derrière la tête, histoire de le toucher durant la journée.

L'équipe avait beau savoir qu'ils étaient en couple, il fallait garder quand même un certain décorum, mais il avait besoin de la chaleur de son bel italien. Il était incapable de rester plus de quelques heures sans le toucher. Gibbs s'inquiétait pour son amant, depuis quelques jours, Tony semblait fatigué, il ne dormait pas bien et se levait plusieurs fois par nuit. Gibbs avait bien essayé de le faire parler, mais autant s'adresser à une momie pour les réponses que son amant lui donnait. Son regard toujours fixé sur Tony, il lui semblait que la démarche de ce dernier était moins gracieuse qu'à l'accoutumé.

Le cas était un suicide, la malheureuse victime s'était logée une balle dans la tête. Les dettes de jeux et le départ de sa femme avec ses enfants avait fini par avoir sa peau. Maudit jeu, quel dégât cela pouvait faire dans une vie, dans leur vie, car toute la famille en souffrait. Juste avant qu'ils repartent vers Washington, Gibbs attira son amant à l'écart.

· Tu vas bien ?

· Mais oui. Pourquoi demandes-tu ça ?

· Tu me sembles bien pâle et fatigué.

· Je suis bien, pas de problème, Gibbs.

· Tu en es sûr.

· Mais oui.

· Bon, vas rejoindre les autres, on en reparle ce soir.

· Y a rien à reparler puisque je te dis que je vais bien.

Gibbs ne répondit rien mais fit seulement signe à Tony de déguerpir.

0o0o0o00o0

Le soir venu, les deux amants prirent leur repas en tête à tête. Gibbs adorait ce moment, il était capable d'échanger aisément avec Tony, lui expliquer ce qu'il avait ressenti durant la journée, ses états d'âme, chose qu'il avait été incapable de faire avec aucune de ses femmes, même pas Shannon. Tony semblait tellement avide de savoir, il lisait en lui comme dans un livre ouvert, il semblait devancer tous ses désirs.

Mais ce soir le dîner était silencieux, l'Italien chipotait dans son assiette. Gibbs le regardait faire et commençait sérieusement a s'inquiété. Si Tony perdait l'appétit alors cela n'allait pas du tout.

· Tu n'as pas faim ?

· J'ai mangé quelques beignets cet après-midi, cela a dû me gâcher l'appétit.

· A d'autres, Tony, tu manges toujours l'après-midi et cela ne t'empêche pas de dîner.

· J'ai dû en manger trop alors.

· Tony, qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? Parles-moi !

· Rien, pourquoi toujours cette question ?

· Parce que je sens que quelque chose cloche. Je me trompe ?

· Oui, du tout au tout. Je vais bien, le travail va bien et ici, ça va bien. Alors content ? lui répondit un Tony agressif.

· Ne te fâches pas Tony, c'est normal que je me préoccupe de toi, je t'aime.

· Je sais, Fox mais tu es trop mère poule.

· Moi, mère-poule !

· Oui, aussitôt que je tousse ou pète de travers, tu accours à mes cotés comme si j'étais à l'article de la mort.

· C'est que je ne veux pas te perdre, je suis toujours inquiet à propos de toi. Tu le sais, Tony, tu es toute ma vie.

Les joues de Tony prirent une délicieuse couleur rosée. Gibbs adorait lorsque Tony rougissait ainsi, il était adorable, mais jamais il ne le lui dirait. Un homme, un vrai, ne rougit pas… du moins selon les principes de Tony. Pourtant l'Italien était un homme et un vrai, il avait toutes les qualités pour cela, honnêteté, courage, loyauté, et surtout virilité. D'une loyauté incontestable lorsqu'il s'agissait de lui, Gibbs, ours mal léché, pire un Grissly enragé, mais Tony était toujours à ses cotés. Sa pire crainte était que Tony, un de ces jours, se lasse de son mauvais caractère et le quitte, il ne survivrait pas à cela.

Tony adorait lorsque Gibbs lui disait des mots d'amour, mais il n'avait pas de mot assez fort pour expliquer ce qu'il ressentait quand son renard argenté lui disait « tu es toute ma vie, Tony ». Il se sentit rougir de bonheur, lorsqu'il regarda Gibbs, les yeux bleus de son amant ne reflétaient que l'amour. Dieu que cela faisait du bien de se sentir aimé et désiré. Il prit la main de Fox dans la sienne et lui adressa son plus beau sourire.

· Je sais, Fox, mais ne t'en fais pas, seulement un petit rhume de rien du tout. Mais c'est vrai tu ne sais pas, tu n'as jamais eu de rhume. Il n'y a rien là pour s'inquiéter, je ne fais même pas de fièvre.

Gibbs s'approcha et posa ses lèvres sur le front de Tony, une façon aimante de prendre la température. Tony sourit en voyant le manège de son amant mais se laissa faire sans un mot.

· Tu fais un peu de fièvre, tu as le front chaud et moite.

· Je suis toujours chaud lorsque tu es près de moi.

· N'essaies pas de détourner la conversation.

· Mmmmmm, moi, jamais dit Tony en s'approchant de son amant et entreprit de mâchouiller le lobe d'oreille droit de son renard tout en lui caressant le torse.

· Tony ! bafouilla Jethro.

Lorsqu'il faisait ça, il perdait tous ses moyens, il était complètement à la merci de son homme et savait très bien pourquoi Tony le faisait maintenant. Bon moyen de ne pas lui répondre. Le repoussant doucement, Gibbs le regarda droit dans les yeux, Tony soutient son regard, c'est ce qui lui avait plu en Tony lorsqu'il l'avait engagé, il était une des rares personnes capables de soutenir ce regard glacial qui lui était propre sans ciller.

· Tony, je suis sérieux. Tu ne dors pas très bien ces temps-ci et tu lèves souvent. Dis-moi ce qui ne va pas ?

Tony se redressa et s'éloigna de son amant d'un mouvement brusque en lui jetant un regard meurtrier.

· Bon, on y revient, je t'ai dis que ce n'était qu'un rhume. Combien de fois va-t-il falloir que je le répète pour que ton cerveau enregistre une fois pour toutes ? Hein !

· Je cesserai de te le demander lorsque tu me diras la vérité. Pour un simple rhume, on ne se lève pas des dizaines de fois par nuit comme tu le fais et descendre au premier à chaque fois.

· Car je tousse et je ne veux pas te réveiller.

Gibbs regarda son amant d'air dubitatif mais se résigna. Il dut se contenter de la réponse de Tony.

· Bon, si tu le dis. Faut bien que je te croie.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Le lendemain matin, les deux hommes se rendirent au travail comme d'habitude. En entrant dans leur secteur, Ziva leur fit signe bonjour et regarda Tony en haussant un sourcil.

· Quoi ?

· Tu as passé la nuit sur la corde à linge, Tony ?

· Pourquoi, tu t'intéresses à l'endroit où je passe mes nuits maintenant ?

· Non, pas moi mais Gibbs sûrement. C'est que tu as l'air mal en point.

· Juste un petit rhume. C'est tout. (Toux…)

· Si juste un petit rhume te met dans cet état, alors ne souhaite jamais en avoir un gros, tu ne survivras pas.

· Bon, es-ce qu'on peut changer de sujet ? Je ne savais pas que mon état de santé inquiétait autant de monde. Gibbs qui joue les mères-poule, Ducky dans l'ascenseur ce matin même chose et voilà que toi, tu t'en mêles aussi.

· Bonjour, tout le monde dit McGee en entrant à son tour dans le secteur. Mon dieu, Tony ! Encore une nuit…

· Pas un bot de plus, le bleu, (toux…) j'ai un rhume, c'est tout.

· Mais tu as l'air du diable, si c'est…

· Vous n'avez rien à faire, je beux vous trouver quelques beaux pedits rapport à écrire.

· En plus d'avoir passé une nuit blanche, il est marabout ce matin.

Tony se sentait pas vraiment bien, mais le monde ne s'arrête pas de tourner juste pour un rhume. Sa gorge lui faisait mal et en plus le nez commencait à couler comme une fontaine. Depuis qu'il était debout il avait du passé au moins 2 paquets de papier mouchoir.

(Toux….Toux….)

· Ben ! Pour un petit rhume, tu tousses pas mal.

· Hummmmphff…

Tony se dirigea vers les toilettes sans répondre, en essayant de cacher sa toux, surtout que Gibbs venait d'arriver dans le secteur. Pour rien au monde, Tony ne voulait le voir agir en mère poule devant ses co-équipiers, car ils ne manqueraient pas de le taquiner à ce propos. Il faillit bien y arriver mais son amant n'était pas né de la dernière pluie et, en voyant la fuite de Tony, le suivit.

(Toux….Toux…)

Gibbs mit sa main sur le front brulant de Tony, le regarda découragé d'avoir un amant si têtu tout en secouant la tête.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il avait de si grave à avouer être malade ? »

Gibbs avait la chance de n'avoir jamais eu le rhume ni la grippe durant toute sa vie, Shannon avait l'habitude de lui dire que les petits microbes fuyaient les gros.

· Ne me dis pas que tu ne fais pas de fièvre, tu es brûlant.

· Je ne suis bas malabe!

· Mais non, on pourrait faire cuire un œuf sur ton front à force qu'il est chaud. Et tu tousses comme un forcené. Mais tu n'es pas malade !

· Juste un pedit rhube.

· Ouais, juste un pedit rhube se moqua Gibbs en reprenant les mots de Tony. Ziva ! cria Gibbs, appelles Ducky immédiatement.

· Oui, c'est comme si c'était fait.

· Et toi, petit microbe, tu vas t'asseoir à ton bureau et attendre Ducky bien sagement, avant de tombé face première et que je sois obligé de te porter. Allez, oust.

Tony retourna à son bureau en boudant et maugréant tout bas.

· Tu peux rouspéter tant que tu veux, cela ne me dérange pas.

A ces mots, Ducky arriva et en voyant Tony comprit la raison pour laquelle Gibbs l'avait fait appeler.

· Anthony, mon garçon, on dirait que tu ne vas pas bien. Pourquoi n'es-tu pas descendu me voir ? Je t'aurais prescris quelque chose…

· Oui et me retrouver à l'hobital, avec ces fichues lumières bleues et me faire transpercer la peau à grands coups de seringues, non berci bas pour moi.

Gibbs et Ducky restèrent muets devant cette révélation.

_« Voila donc pourquoi cette tête de mule ne voulait pas avouer être malade » se dit Gibbs._

· Voyons, Anthony, ce n'est pas parce que tu as un rhube pardon un rhume que c'est automatiquement la peste.

· Non beut-être pas, mais je ne prends bas de chance.

· Et en te taisant, risquer d'être plus malade. Où est la logique là-dedans, DiNozzo? Espèce de mule, essayer de cacher ton état n'éloignera pas la maladie ?

· Jethro, voyons, du calme. Anthony n'a sûrement pas fait ça pour te contrarier. Je comprends très bien ta crainte, jeune homme. Mais ne nous énervons pas, ce n'est sûrement pas la peste qui est revenue. Laisses-moi t'examiner et si cela est nécessaire, tu iras passer des radiographie et nous en aurons le cœur net.

· Non, tu ne be toucheras pas. Tu vois, tu ne m'as bême pas exabiné que tu es prêt à m'envoyer à l'hôbital.

· Ce n'est que pour des radiographies, espèce d'idiot dit Gibbs en haussant le ton d'impatience. Tu ne vas pas…

Il s'arrêta de parler voyant que Tony avait les yeux pleins de larmes. Il s'approcha de son amant et le serra dans ses bras. Premier geste intime au bureau, mais voyant Tony si désemparé, il se foutait des commentaires que cela engendrerait.

· Tony, mon amour, ce n'est pas la peste lui dit Gibbs d'une voix qui se voulait rassurante. J'en suis sur car le bacille est mort, le docteur Pandi me l'a confirmé. C'est un mauvais rhume et je vais te soigner et te dorloter, tu vas voir comme je peux être une bonne infirmière.

Il n'eut comme réponse que quelques reniflements et crut entendre Tony ricaner, il relâcha son étreinte et regarda son amant, Celui-ci avait un large sourire.

· Bon, je vois que tu as changé d'humeur. Je peux savoir ce qui est si amusant ?

· Je t'imagine en uniforbe d'infibière. (Toux…) Tu serais bignon comme tout en jube et bas de nylon.

· Ducky, soignes-le et en même temps, donnes-lui quelque chose pour le faire taire. Entendre ces conneries me rend malade.

0o0o0o0o0o0o

Après que le vieux médecin eut examiné Tony, il lui ordonna de rentrer à la maison et de prendre du repos. Il lui donna quelques médicaments efficaces dans les cas de grippe sévère. Tony eut droit aux conseils d'usage et une sérieuse semonce de la part de son ami médecin à propos de son entêtement de ne pas admettre qu'il était malade.

Quant à Gibbs, le mode mère-poule et protection poussin était en marche. Si Gibbs conduisait rapidement en temps normal, cette fois, il battit tous les records. En temps de le dire, Tony se retrouva dans son lit emmitouflé jusqu'au cou et un bol de soupe au poulet chaude entre les mains.

· Tu as besoin de quelque chose d'autre ?

· Non, maman, j'ai tout ce qu'il be faut répondit un Tony au nez rouge et aux yeux larmoyants.

· Tu en es sûr ?

· Oui, cesses de t'activer comme ça, Fox, tu me donnes le tournis répondit-il d'un ton impatient.

· Tony, je fais ça pour que tu te sentes mieux, pas la peine de me parler sur ce ton.

· Tu be fatigues à tourner cobbe une âme en peine. Si tu beux (toux…) faire quelque chose bour moi, alors disbarais dans le sous-sol et fiches-moi la baix. (Toux…)

· Regardes ce que cela t'apporte d'être comme ça. Tu ne fais qu'empirer ta toux et en plus, tu as renversé de la soupe sur les draps.

· Ah ! Fox, ne cries pas, je t'en prie. J'ai un mal de bloc lancinant.

· Désolé, mon poussin dit Fox en s'allongeant à côté de son bel italien au nez rouge. Je ne peux m'empêcher d'être inquiet. Je n'aime pas te voir souffrir.

· Ce n'est qu'un petit… bon, ok ! Un gros rhube. Ne t'inquiètes pas.

· Tu as fini ta soupe. Enfin ce qu'il te restait de soupe. Je vais nettoyer les dégâts et après, tu prendras tes médicaments et tu feras une sieste.

· D'accord mais à la seule condition que tu viennes me border.

· Avec joie.

· Tu veux ! s'étonna Tony.

· Mais bien sûr, tout ce que tu voudras.

· Tu es malade ou quoi ! Le virus du rhube ne t'atteint pas mais tu n'es sûrement pas bien.

· Parce que je veux te border ?

· Entre autres.

· Je suis si dur avec toi ? demanda Jethro d'une voix qui ne lui était pas coutumière et ou transperçait une teinte d'amertume.

· Hein ! Mais non, tu es un abant très attentionné, Fox.

· C'est vrai ?

· Fox, qu'es-ce qui t'arribe ? Tu ne t'inquiètes (toux…) jabais de ce que le bonde pense.

· Mais de ce que tu penses, toi, oui, je m'inquiète.

· Charmeur en plus d'être beau.

· Moi, beau! Seigneur, tu as plus de fièvre que je ne le pensais. Allez, dors maintenant dit Gibbs en ôtant la couverture salie et donna un baiser sur la tempe de Tony. Dors bien, mon bébé. Je vais revenir avec une couverture propre.

· Tu vas faire une sieste avec boi ?

· Si tu le désires.

· Oui, je dors mieux avec mon gros nounours.

· Maintenant je suis ton nounours.

· Oui, répondit Tony en baillant à s'en décrocher les mâchoires.

· Dors, je reviens immédiatement.

· Mmmmookk.

Gibbs mit la couverture sale dans le panier à linge et alla en chercher une autre. Tout en effectuant ces tâches il réfléchissait à son amant. Lui aussi avait eu peur d'une rechute pour la peste, mais n'avait pas osé le dire ouvertement à Tony pour ne pas l'énerver inutilement.

Lorsqu'il revint dans la chambre, son homme dormait du sommeil du juste, ronflant légèrement à cause de son nez bouché. Ne voulant pas déranger le repos de l'italien, il déposa tout doucement la couverture propre sur Tony et quitta la pièce sans faire de bruit.

Il pensa descendre au sous-sol pour travailler à son bateau mais changea d'idée, il serait trop loin si jamais Tony avait besoin de lui. Il décida de rester au salon et alluma la télé en souhaitant qu'il y aurait un match de baseball. A un moment donné, son attention fut attirée par un cri poussé par Tony, il monta les marches deux par deux et entra dans la chambre au pas de course pour apercevoir un Tony se débattre avec un ennemi invisible.

· Tony, Tony ! Calmes-toi, ce n'est qu'un cauchemar dit Gibbs en tentant de réveiller Tony, qui continuait à se débattre.

Il prit Tony par les épaules afin de le secouer un peu pour qu'il se réveille. Au contact de la peau de son amant, il sentit que la fièvre avait repris de plus bel, l'ancien policier était bouillant. Laissant Tony juste le temps d'attraper son téléphone et il composa le numéro de Ducky.

· Mallard répondit le médecin presqu'au premier timbre.

· Tony fait de la fièvre, il délire. Je me suis pas capable de le réveiller.

· Il faut qu'il reprenne connaissance, Jethro. J'arrive immédiatement, mais en attendant essaies de lui donner un bain à l'eau la plus froide possible et après, tu le frictionneras avec de l'alcool.

· Bien.

Gibbs raccrocha sans plus de préambule, il courut à la salle de bains et fit couler l'eau froide. Il retourna aussi rapidement à la chambre. Tony se débattait toujours avec ses démons. Gibbs le secoua un peu et voyant que le jeune homme ne répondait pas, lui donna une claque derrière la tête cela fonctionnait toujours, même lorsque Tony eut la peste, presque dans le coma il avait réagit à la claque de Gibbs. Tony ouvrit les yeux immédiatement et le regarda d'un air hébété.

· Boss bredouilla Tony

· Tony, viens, on va aller prendre un bon bain, cela…

· Douche…

· Non, un bain. Tu fais de la fièvre et tu as besoin d'un bain.

· Non, dormir.

· Pas tout de suite, viens.

· Tu… (toux…) prendre un bain avec moi ? (Toux…)

· J'aimerais bien mais pas cette fois. Tu crois être capable de marcher jusqu'à la salle de bains.

· Euh! … je... crois.

C'est clopin clopan que les deux hommes s'y rendirent. Tony regarda l'eau du bain et fixa son amant inquiet. La fièvre l'empêchait de penser normalement et il ne voyait vraiment pas pourquoi il était là. Gibbs lui ôta le pantalon de pyjama rapidement.

· Allez ! Embarques dans le bain, mon amour.

· Non, je… j'ai pas… je ne sais pas ce que je n'ai pas.

· Alors vite dans le bain. Je vais te savonner à la manière gibbséenne, tu verras, tu vas adorer.

· Savon… bon, Ok.

Tony mis un pied dans l'eau pour le retirer rapidement, il faillit en perdre l'équilibre. Gibbs le rattrapa aussitôt et Tony se recula en vitesse.

· Tu ne me feras pas embarquer la dedans dit Tony en reprenant un peu ses esprits. C'est glacial.

· Je sais mais c'est pour faire baisser ta fièvre.

· Non, pas question. (toux…)

· Tony dit Gibbs de sa voix de sergent des marines, tu vas dans le bain tout de suite, ou je t'embarque de force. Et tu sais que j'en suis capable. Alors, tête de mule, tu choisis et vite fait.

· Fox, je vais geler tout rond. S'il te plait, ne me forces pas, je sens que ma fièvre baisse. Tiens, regarde dit Tony en prenant la main de son amant et la mettant sur son front.

· Oh ! Oui, je vois qu'elle baisse en effet, tu es brûlant. J'ai été patient jusqu'ici mais je sens ma bonne résolution fondre comme neige au soleil. Dans le bain, Tony, je te donne 30 secondes pour obéir.

· Oh ! T'es pas drôle quand tu es en mode sergent de marine maugréa Tony mais en embarquant dans le bain.

L'eau froide le fit frissonner de la tête aux pieds.

· Il faut que je m'assois ?

· Oui, Monsieur, assis !

Tony obéit en maudissant son amant et se laissa tomber dans le bain ce qui eu pour effet de faire déborder l'eau. Voyant l'air sévère de Gibbs, Tony resta assis bien sagement dans le bain, mais commença à grelotter immédiatement. Gibbs avait le cœur en morceau d'être obliger de lui faire ça mais il le fallait pour son bien. Pour amoindrir le choc de l'eau froide contre la peau brulante de son amant, Jethro se mit à le frotter et savonner énergiquement.

· Mais qu'es-ce que fait, Ducky?

· Il… attend… proba… blement… que… je… sois… congelé ?

Impossible de parler normalement lorsqu'on tremble de tout son être. Chaque mot était accompagné de trémolos plus ou moins graves.

· N'exagères pas, c'est froid, j'en conviens mais de là à congeler.

· Ça parait …que c'est …pas toi …qui est dans… le bain.

Gibbs sourit aux propos de Tony, mais il désenchanta vite lorsqu'il vit les lèvres de son italien devenir bleues à vue d'œil...

· Bon, ce n'était peut-être pas une bonne idée après tout. Sors du bain, tu es tout bleu.

· Mais… je… viens... juste… d'y… entrer…

· Sors tout de suite…

· AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH! C'est moi qui fais de la fièvre et c'est lui qui délire. Tu ne sais pas ce que tu veux, une minute, c'est dans le bain et la seconde qui suit, c'est hors du bain.

· Mode silence, Tony.

Comme Tony venait pour répondre, la voix de Ducky se fit entendre.

· Jethro ! cria Ducky en entrant dans la maison, qui comme d'habitude n'avait aucune porte de verrouillées.

· En haut, Duck ! Dans la salle de bains.

Ducky se dirigea immédiatement vers le lieu indiqué et entra dans la pièce pour voir ses deux amis, un nu comme un ver et l'autre trempé jusqu'aux os.

· My ! My ! Jethro, avant de prendre un bain, il est préférable de se dévêtir.

· Je sais, mais baigner un bébé de 6 pieds et 2 pouces ( 1m89), laisses-moi te dire que ça déplace de l'eau.

· Comment va notre cher Anthony ? demanda le médecin en regardant Tony.

· Congelé et bleu à ce qu'il parait, une chance que c'est une couleur qui me va bien. Sinon, je dois ressembler (toux…) à un schtroumf enrhumé répondit Tony debout au milieu de la pièce grelottant encore un peu, avec un Gibbs en mode séchage express d'italien en voie de devenir un iceberg.

· Bon, je vois que la fièvre est tombée un peu.

· Oui et depuis, il ne fait que des bêtises.

· C'est bon signe, s'il est redevenu notre cher Tony habituel, c'est que la fièvre a diminué. Viens t'assoir sur le bord du lit, mon ami, car avec ta stature, je serai obligé de t'ausculter sur la pointe des pieds.

Après un examen minutieux, Ducky sourit à son patient.

· Tes poumons semblent bien pour l'instant. Mais tu gardes le lit, Tony, tu sembles aller un peu mieux mais rien n'est gagné. Avec la poussée de fièvre que tu viens de faire, cela indique une infection. Et j'ai peur que tu fasses une pneumonie. Tu le sais bien avec tes poumons affaiblis, il ne faut pas brusquer les choses. Avec les antibiotiques que je t'ai prescrit et beaucoup de repos, tout devrait être dans l'ordre dans deux ou trois jours. Alors soit un gentil garçon et ne fait pas trop enrager ton amant.

· J'ai pas besoin de faire quoi que ce soit, il est toujours enragé. Que je fasse bien ou mal, c'est la même chose maugréa un Tony à moitié endormi.

Pour toute réaction, Gibbs ne fit que lever les épaules et secoua la tête désespérément.

· Allez ! Bébé au lit avant de tomber face première sur le plancher, tu dors pratiquement assis.

Gibbs aida Tony à se coucher et le borda tout en l'embrassant sur le front.

· Dors, mon ange! Je prends soin de toi.

· Ange cornu… marmonna Tony

· Oui, mais mon ange quand même. Dors maintenant.

· Mmmoooui!

Ducky sortit de la chambre suivi de Gibbs, comme il venait pour fermer la porte la voix de Tony se fit entendre.

· Fox ! demanda Tony d'une presque plaintive.

· Oui.

· J'ai comme une petite faim.

· Tu veux manger ? Bon, que voudrais-tu ? De la soupe ?

· Noooooon! Des roties au beurre de cacahuète et un grand verre de lait.

· Tu crois rester eveillé assez longtemps pour attendre que je t'apporte ce que tu veux ?

· Je vais essayer, mais si je dors tu n'auras qu'à me réveiller avec un baiser comme la belle au bois dormant.

· Gamin.

· Oui et tu aimes.

· C'est vrai, c'est ce qui fait ton charme.

Gibbs sortit de la chambre et rejoignit Ducky à la cuisine.

· Jethro, excuses mon impolitesse mais je me suis permis de me faire un thé. Je ne savais pas que tu gardais de l'Earl Gray dans tes armoires.

· Ce n'est pas moi mais Tony, qui, comme toujours, a pensé que cela te plairait.

· Gentil garçon, comme d'habitude, il pense aux autres.

· Tu crois que le beurre de cacahuète lui convient. Une soupe aux légumes serait mieux pour sa santé.

· Mais oui, le beurre de cacahuète est tout à fait correct. Tu sais, Jethro, tu ne cesseras jamais de m'étonner.

· Ah oui ! Pourquoi ?

· Avec Tony, tu es méconnaissable. Derrière cette carapace d'homme sévère et irascible se cache un amant doux et attentionné.

· Lorsqu'il est malade, je ne peux m'empêcher de le couver. Il est si vulnérable, lui aussi cache bien son jeu, Ducky. Connaître le vrai Tony et surtout l'avoir dans ma vie m'apporte une bouffée d'air frais. Lorsque nous avons fait l'amour la première fois, j'ai eu l'impression que je n'avais pas respiré depuis la mort de Shannon et Kelly. Il est tout ce que je ne suis pas.

· Mon ami, j'avais bien raison. Tu es Gibbs au bureau et Fox à la maison.

· Tu as tout compris, mais dernièrement, Fox commence a empiété sur le bureau.

· Oui, j'ai cru comprendre. Bon, je m'en vais et continues à soigner ton italien et dans deux ou trois jours, il sera sur pieds. Tu vas venir au bureau, demain ?

· Je ne crois pas, j'ai beaucoup de jours de congés d'accumuler et Vance me crie après pour que je les prenne. Alors il sera très content de m'accorder ceux-là.

· Bonne idée. Cela te fera du bien. Et tu pourras surveiller ton homme.

· Je vais dorloter mon italien. Il a raison, tu sais quand il dit que j'aime le sentir dépendant de moi.

A ces mots, ils virent apparaitre un Tony, échevelé, torse nu, vêtu seulement d'un pantalon de pyjama, à moitié endormi, debout dans l'encadrement et se frottant les yeux pour se réveiller un peu.

· Tu fais boulangerie ou quoi ? J'ai faim.

· Ma foi, Tony, tu es fait en téflon, pas moyen de te laisser seul deux minutes que tu glisses hors du lit.

· Mais j'ai faim.

· Vas te recoucher immédiatement tu m'entends, je t'apporte tes roties. Si dans quinze secondes, tu n'es pas couché, gare à tes fesses.

· Promis.

· Ducky, aides-moi ! Il a la grippe, de la fièvre, des problèmes à mettre un pied devant l'autre sans zigzaguer, et il vient à bout de penser à ses fesses.

· Avoues que tu les aimes, mes fesses.

· Oui, je les aime mais intactes. Si tu continues, tu auras des problèmes à t'asseoir pour une semaine et ce ne sera pas à cause que je t'aurai fait l'amour. Qu'es-ce que j'ai fait au bon dieu pour qu'il m'envoie un fléau semblable.

· Probablement rien, c'est juste que tu m'aimes.

· Oui, je t'aime, mais quelle tête de mule tu es !


	9. Chapter 9

NCIS - Quel Idiot!

C'était par une belle soirée d'été, les rayons pales de la lune éclairaient doucement les deux silhouettes enlacées tendrement sous un arbre. Quelques soupirs étouffés se faisaient entendre de temps en temps. Cela faisait des décennies que Gibbs n'avait pas observé les étoiles, étendu dans l'herbe, trop occupé à travailler. Mais avec Tony, il avait besoin de ces petits moments d'intimité pour éliminer tout le stress causé par leur travail. Tony bien installé au creux de ses bras, soupira d'aise.

Gibbs voulait que ce moment dure une éternité, pourquoi pas, rien ne les empêchait de rester là pour toujours. Il sourit à cette pensée idiote, heureux de n'avoir rien d'autre à faire que de câliner son italien. Ils n'échangèrent pas un mot, seulement une main parfois baladeuse se promenait sur le corps de l'autre. Presque endormis dans la torpeur de cette nuit, ils sursautèrent lorsqu'une voix cria dans l'obscurité.

- Boss, vous êtes là ? Gibbs, Tony ?

- McGee ?

- Oui, Boss. Où êtes-vous ?

- Par ici.

- Ah ! dit le jeune agent apercevant une silhouette au fond du jardin. Je vous ai appelé à plusieurs reprises sur votre téléphone et sur celui de Tony, comme je n'avais aucune réponse, je me suis décidé à venir.

- Si on ne répondait pas, McGee, c'est peut-être qu'on ne voulait pas être dérangé. C'est notre fin de semaine de congé, alors le cellulaire est débranché.

- Je sais mais le directeur veut vous voir.

- Et il t'a téléphoné pour te dire ça ? questionna Tony surpris.

- Oui, comme il n'était pas capable de vous rejoindre, alors il m'a téléphoné.

- C'est ta fin de semaine de congé aussi, McGee, tu peux me dire comment cela ce fait que ton téléphone était ouvert.

- Il faut être disponible en tout temps, Boss.

- Quand on est de service ! gronda Gibbs qui commençait à être hors de lui.

- Oui mais…

- Il n'a pas de mais, c'est le premier congé en un mois et il faut que tu viennes nous déranger.

- Mais j'ai cru bien faire.

- La prochaine fois, tu resteras chez toi. Peu importe que ce soit le directeur ou le pape qui veut me voir, je m'en fous.

- Oui, Boss, compris.

- Bon ! dit Gibbs en soupirant. J'y vais, je ne serai pas long, Tony dit Gibbs en déposant un baiser discret sur les lèvres de son amant. Je vais faire le plus vite possible.

- Ouais…

- J'ai dit que je vais faire vite, alors ne bouges pas.

- D'accord.

- Vous embarquez avec moi, Boss.

- Non je vais prendre ma voiture, comme cela, tu ne seras pas obligé de me ramener.

Sur ces mots, Gibbs pénétra dans la maison pour remettre un peu d'ordre dans sa tenue, prendre son arme et ses clés de voiture.

- Il t'embrasse vraiment ?

- Hein !

- Gibbs, il t'embrasse ?

- Il est mon amant, le bleu ! Qu'est-ce que tu crois qu'on fait lorsqu'on fait l'amour ?

- Je ne sais pas…

- Tu ne sais pas… Seigneur Dieu, McGee, au lieu de jouer au roi des elfes, sors un peu et vas voir des films pornos, cela te déniaiseras.

- Ce que je veux dire, c'est oui, je sais comment mais je ne peux pas imaginer vous deux…

- Alors, n'imagines rien. Bon, au revoir, McGee. Merci d'avoir gâché ma soirée de samedi. On se revoit au bureau, lundi.

Sur ces mots, Tony entra dans la maison et ferma la porte, laissant Tim debout au milieu du jardin.

« Bon se dit-il, tu peux te vanter d'avoir foiré, mon petit McGee. Gibbs en furie et Tony aussi, cela ne va pas être gai lundi »

Encore plongé dans ses pensées, il sursauta violemment en entendant hurler son nom.

- Euh ! Oui, Boss. Vous n'êtes pas encore parti.

- Non, j'ai téléphoné à Vance avant de partir, et laissez-moi vous dire qu'il était bien surpris que je lui téléphone à cette heure-ci. Dites-moi Agent McGee, gronda Gibbs en se rapprochant de plus en plus de Tim, savez-vous la différence entre les verbes téléphoner et voir ?

- Heu! Ne put que répondre Tim tout en avalant sa salive.

- Le directeur a demandé que **si** et je cite textuellement, si jamais vous aviez des nouvelles de moi en fin de semaine de me dire de lui téléphoner ou de passer au NCIS qu'il y serait. Qu'est-ce que vous n'avez pas compris dans la phrase McGee, pour rappliquer ici un samedi soir?

- J'ai cru…

- Je sais très bien ce que tu as cru, McGee ajouta Tony accoté au chambranle de la porte, si tu étais bien vu du directeur se serait bon pour ton dossier.

- Heu!

- Bon McGee je vous ai assez vu pour aujourd'hui. Disparaissez de ma vue!

- Oui Boss.

Tim partit au pas de course avant que son patron ne soit encore plus en maudit qu'il l'était maintenant. Tony avait raison, lui qui croyait faire un bon coup, bien c'était raté.

Tim parti, Gibbs rejoignit Tony à l'intérieur de la maison.

- Dis-moi une chose, Fox, tu crois qu'Abby a fait le bon choix pour le père de son enfant. Le gars est peut-être un génie en informatique mais pour le restant, ce n'est pas trop fort.

- Espérons que le bébé sera une mini Abby en tout point.

- Qu'est-ce que le directeur voulait ?

- Me dire qu'il était content de notre travail et qu'il mettait une recommandation dans nos dossiers. Il voulait me le dire en fin de semaine car il était content de m'annoncer une bonne nouvelle, pour changer.

- Une recommandation, dans mon dossier aussi ? questionna Tony les yeux brillants d'excitation.

- Ben oui, tu fais partie de mon équipe ou pas.

- Oui, mais Vance n'a pas l'air de me porter dans son cœur.

- Vance est un homme juste. Même s'il ne t'aimait pas, ce qui n'est pas le cas, jamais il ne te ferait de tort.

- Wow! C'est la première fois que j'ai une recommandation dans mon dossier.

- Ben ! Voyons, Tony, Shepard t'en a donné une après ta mission undercover avec La grenouille, et une aussi pour la mission pour les deux espions français.

- Non, jamais.

- Tony, ne me dis pas que tu ne t'en souviens pas.

- Non je ne te dis pas que je ne m'en souviens pas, j'te dis que je n'en ai jamais eu, point. Et s'il y des recommandations dans mon dossier, je n'ai pas eu le bonheur d'en être informé.

- Merde ! Pourtant, elle m'avait promis de te donner ces recommandations. Je vais vérifier avec Vance lundi. Et si elles n'y sont pas, je verrai à faire mettre ton dossier à jour.

- Trois recommandations dans mon dossier en une seule journée. Wouah !

- Tu les mérites bien, mio bello.

Le lundi matin, tout le monde était à son poste et travaillait silencieusement. Ziva n'étant au courant de rien, regardait à tour de rôle chacun des hommes car elle trouvait qu'il y avait comme un petit quelque chose d'anormal dans leur comportement surtout McGee qui avait son air apeuré de lapin pris au piège. Les yeux agrandis par l'inquiétude et la bouche entrouvert, Tim jetait des coups d'œil bizarres à Gibbs et à Tony.

Tony travaillait sur un rapport particulièrement délicat mais c'était dans ses cordes, il était expert dans la manière de tourner les phrases pour que ce soit dit tout en finesse. Et Gibbs, comme d'habitude, écrivait un rapport manuellement, allergique encore au fonctionnement de l'ordinateur. Heureusement que Gibbs avait Tony « Monsieur gadget» dans sa vie, cela le modernisait un peu.

A l'heure du lunch, elle se leva et demanda à la ronde.

- Il y a quelqu'un qui a faim. J'irais bien manger un morceau.

- Bonne idée, Ziva, j'ai une faim de loup répondit immédiatement Tim en se levant à son tour.

- Tony ! Tu viens avec nous ?

- Non merci, Ziva, ce sera pour une autre fois.

- Tu n'as pas faim ?

- Je suis même affamé, mais je veux garder mon appétit, alors, aller manger avec l'Elf lord me rendra sûrement malade.

- Tony ! Crias Tim insulté.

- J'ai manqué un épisode durant la fin de semaine reprit Ziva. Vendredi, vous ne sembliez pas être en froid.

- Demandes au petit génie ce qu'il a fait de sa fin de soirée de samedi ?

- Tony, ne m'en veux pas, tu sais…

- Oui, je sais, McGee dit Tony d'une voix calme. Tu as toujours voulu bien paraitre aux yeux de tout le monde, je te comprends, tu veux une promotion mais je crois que tu t'y prends mal. Allez, bon appétit vous deux, le temps passe et il ne vous reste que 45 minutes sur votre heure de lunch.

- Bon, comme tu veux. Gibbs, je vous apporte quelque chose en revenant ?

- Non merci, je crois que je vais amener quelqu'un lunché en dehors ce midi ? Un italien affamé peut-être.

- Ok, Boss, bonne idée.

- Bon, alors, bon appétit.

Les deux agents partis, Gibbs se leva et fit signe à Tony de le suivre. Les deux hommes entrèrent dans l'ascenseur et Gibbs l'arrêta presque aussitôt. Il se colla immédiatement à Tony et l'embrassa passionnément. Lorsqu'ils se séparèrent histoire de reprendre leur souffle.

- Je croyais que tu emmenais un italien manger, pas que tu allais manger un italien.

- L'un n'empêche pas l'autre.

- Oui mais on a seulement une heure.

- Je suis le patron, alors il n'y a pas de mal à arriver en retard.

- Tu dois donner l'exemple en tant que patron.

- Alors, ils n'ont qu'à faire comme moi. Cela ne ferait pas de mal à McGee…

- Hein ! Tu veux que McGee et Ziva viennent dans l'ascenseur avec moi faire comme toi ?

- Ce que tu peux être idiot, parfois dit Gibbs en lui donnant une claque derrière la tête mais ne put s'empêcher de sourire à la remarque de Tony.

- Ziva, ça pourrait toujours aller mais pas McGee, ouach…. dit Tony en ayant un frisson de dégoût.

Un autre claque bien appliquée le fit crier de douleur.

- Ow! Ce que tu peux être brutal. Je pourrais me plaindre pour abus de force envers un être faible.

- Toi ! Faible.

- Tu es plus fort que moi. Tu me bas continuellement lorsqu'on se pratique au gym.

- C'est que j'ai de la technique, cela ne nécessite pas de la force.

- Peut-être mais tes claques font mal. Surtout la dernière.

- Alors sois sérieux et je ne te frapperai pas. Et ne t'avises surtout pas d'aller dans l'ascenseur avec qui que ce soit.

- Ok, je prendrai l'escalier alors. Car ce serait curieux de refuser de monter dans l'ascenseur aussitôt qu'il y aura quelqu'un en disant « Désolé, je ne peux y aller avec vous car mon amant est terriblement jaloux et ne veut pas que je sois avec quelqu'un dans…» Ow! Fox, tu frappes de plus en plus fort.

- Mais non c'est toi qui deviens de plus en plus douillet. Tu vieillis, mon grand.

Après le déjeuner, le directeur arriva dans le secteur, tout sourire. Pour une fois qu'il avait des bonnes nouvelles à annoncer.

- Bonjour, tout le monde lança-t-il à la ronde.

- Bonjour, monsieur répondirent en chœur ses agents.

- J'ai de très bonnes nouvelles. J'ai soumis vos noms à l'amiral Lambert, pour une recommandation dans vos dossiers. Et il a été très heureux de vous les accorder. Vous faites un très bon travail et je tenais à vous féliciter personnellement.

- Wouah ! répondit McGee encore émotionné de la nouvelle. Une recommandation de l'amiral. Merci, Monsieur.

Ziva ne dit rien mais souriait, heureuse de la nouvelle. Car ce sera bien de prouver à son père qu'elle accomplissait un bon travail en Amérique.

- Merci, Monsieur.

- Ah! DiNozzo, j'ai soumis les deux autres cas que Gibbs m'a mentionnés et l'amiral a tout de suite donné son accord, ce matin. Alors félicitations, trois recommandations en une seule journée, je crois que c'est un record.

- Merci, Monsieur, je suis très heureux parvint à articuler Tony, encore sous le choc car même si Gibbs lui en avait parlé, il n'avait pas cru avoir ces fameuses recommandations.

- Vous savez ce que cela veux dire, n'es-ce pas ?

- Euh ! Non, Monsieur, je ne vois pas.

- Il ne vous en manque qu'une et vous serez nommé l'agent de l'année.

- Moi ! Agent de l'année. Vous vous moquez de moi, Monsieur.

- Absolument pas ! Quatre recommandations et vous battez l'agent Gibbs.

- Ça alors ! Merci, Monsieur.

- Vous les méritez amplement. Je vous laisse à vos occupations. Je n'aimerais pas que l'un d'entre vous me reproche de vous avoir fait manquer une autre recommandation.

- Pourquoi trois recommandations pour Tony et nous, seulement une ? demanda Tim jaloux, car il trouvait qu'il faisait un meilleur travail que Tony.

- Pour ses deux missions sous couverture de l'année dernière, Jen m'avait promis de lui donner mais elle ne l'a pas fait. Alors, j'ai décidé de les redemander.

- Je ne peux croire que c'est vrai. La première fois que j'ai des recommandations, c'est extraordinaire.

- Seigneur, on va en entendre parler jusqu'à la semaine des quatre jeudi. Imagines s'il faut qu'il soit nommé agent de l'année dit McGee à Ziva.

Tony regarda son compagnon mais n'ajouta rien. Il alla s'asseoir et se remit au travail. Ziva vit que la remarque de Tim avait blessé Tony. Malgré le fait qu'elle le trouvait aussi un peu vantard, elle lui devait la vie dans la mission avec les deux espions français.

- Félicitations, Tony, tu mérites bien ces honneurs. Tu as fait un boulot du tonnerre durant ces deux missions.

Il leva la tête pour la regarder et vit qu'elle était sincère, Cela lui fit très plaisir.

- Merci, Ziva. C'est gentil.

McGee, ne voulant pas être en reste, s'approcha de Tony. Un peu gêné de ses propos vindicatifs, voyant bien qu'il avait dépassé les bornes, et ne sachant pas comment réparer les pots cassés. Il prit une profonde respiration et se lança dans ce qu'il espérait excuserait ses dires.

- Tony, je suis désolé pour ce que j'ai dit plus tôt. Ziva a raison, tu as fait du super boulot dans ces missions, alors tu mérites bien…

- Merci, McGee mais ne vas pas plus loin, tu mens très mal, le bleu. Alors restons-en là.

- Mais non, Tony…

- Tu aggraves ton cas, plus tu parles, plus tu te cales. Alors plus un mot. Je sais très bien ce que tu penses de moi, alors n'en rajoutes pas, veux-tu ?

- Tony !

- Bon, merci tout le monde, et si on passait à autre chose. T'as rien à nous donner comme travail, Boss ?

- Non, pas pour le moment, mais je tiens à te féliciter, tu mérites ces recommandations et je souhaite de tout cœur que tu sois nommé agent de l'année affirma Gibbs avec conviction.

Tony regarda son amant et y vit de la fierté et le cœur lui fit mal. Durant toute sa vie, il avait rêvé de voir ce regard dans les yeux de son père. Aujourd'hui, il le voyait dans les yeux de l'homme qui, pour lui, était encore plus important que le fameux Antonio DiNozzo.

Gibbs était si fier de son homme, de ce grand adolescent au cœur d'or, il était reconnaissant à la vie de lui avoir accordé assez de temps pour vieillir avec Tony, c'est ce qui lui était arrivé de mieux jusqu'à maintenant.

- Merci, Boss… répondit Tony la voix enrouée à essayer de retenir ses larmes.

Il ne fallait pas pleurer… surtout devant cet innocent de McGee.

- Bon, maintenant, essayez de vous trouver quelque chose à faire sinon je vais vous assigner des taches que je sais que vous n'aimerez pas.

- Tout de suite, Boss…

- Pas vous, McGee, salle de conférence immédiatement.

- Moi !

- Vous connaissez un autre McGee, ici ?

- Non, Boss.

- Alors, salle de conférence, tout de suite ordonna t-il de nouveau sèchement.

McGee avala sa salive et se dirigea rapidement vers l'ascenseur, il regarda Tony en passant mais celui-ci ne lui jeta pas un seul regard. Rendu dans la salle préférée de Gibbs, comme d'habitude, le senior arrêta l'habitacle.

- McGee, depuis quelque temps, je vois que vous avez des problèmes, qui nuissent à la bonne entente au sein de l'équipe.

- Des problèmes, Boss ?

- Je vous conseille de ne pas jouer les innocents avec moi, McGee. Je veux la vérité. Qu'est-ce qui vous dérange ? Ma relation avec Tony ?

- Non, je n'ai aucun problème car je sais que vous êtes juste. Non, vraiment pas…

- Bon alors, c'est quoi, ces remarques désobligeante envers Tony ? Ce que vous avez dit à propos de ses recommandations frisait la méchanceté. Tony a fait de l'excellent travail dans la mission avec la grenouille.

- Oui bien sûr mais il était souvent absent et…

- Il dirigeait l'équipe et en plus, il était en mission sous couverture. Peu d'agents auraient réussi à faire les deux en même temps. De plus, il n'a eu aucun soutien de la part de Ziva ni de vous, moi au Mexique et lui se demandant s'il devait finir ses jours seul.

- Vous étiez avec…

- Oui, j'étais avec lui à ce moment là et j'ai fui, le laissant seul avec ce fardeau. Je l'ai abandonné deux fois sachant très bien qui il était pour moi. Ce que je vous dis, McGee, peu de gens le savent. Tony a vécu de très durs moments durant cette période.

- Oui, cela n'a pas dû être évident. Vous avez raison, Boss, je suis jaloux de Tony car j'admire sa détermination et je dois admettre qu'il a du charisme, et j'aimerais être aussi à l'aise que lui avec les gens.

- Bon, je vais juste vous donner un conseil. Arrêtez de vouloir plaire au directeur en faisant des conneries comme celle que vous avez faite samedi. Concentrez-vous sur votre travail, et à force d'apprendre, vous l'aurez votre promotion. Vance n'est pas homme à donner quoi que ce soit à quelqu'un qui ne le mérite pas sous prétexte de le remercier.

- Oui, vous avez raison.

- Bon, allez, reprenez le travail.

- Qu'est-ce que je vais dire à Tony ?

- Ah! Ça, McGee, premier apprentissage pour devenir un chef d'équipe, assumer ses paroles et en accepter les conséquences.

- Ouais !

Les deux amants, assis côte à côte, dînaient tranquillement discutant de choses et d'autres. Gibbs aimait ces moments en tête à tête avec Tony, il lui semblait que parler avec l'italien lui venait tout naturellement. Il sursauta lorsqu'il entendit frapper à la porte.

- Tu attends quelqu'un ? demanda-t-il à Tony tout en se levant pour répondre.

- Non, personne.

Il ouvrit la porte et un Tim très mal à l'aise lui fit un sourire timide.

- McGee ! aboya Gibbs mécontent d'être une nouvelle fois dérangé par son jeune agent.

- Bonsoir, Boss, je ne dérange pas…

- Si on veut. Je peux faire quelque chose pour vous ? Laissez-moi deviner : le directeur a besoin…

- Non, Boss, rien dans ce goût là. Je suis venu voir Tony, j'aimerais lui parler.

- Bien, entrez, il est à la cuisine.

Tim entra et se dirigea vers l'endroit indiqué par son patron. Tony resta figé en le voyant.

- Non, ne me dis pas que le…

- Non, le directeur ne veut pas te voir. Je suis ici en ami, Tony.

- En ami ? Depuis quand sommes-nous amis ?

- Je veux dire que je veux te parler, honnêtement. S'il te plait, Tony ?

- Bon, la simple politesse exige que je t'écoute, alors je suis tout ouïe.

- Je vais en bas travailler à mon bateau intervint alors Gibbs. Jouez gentiment les gars, hein !

- Oui, Boss, aucun problème lui répondit Tony en riant. Tu veux une bière, le bleu ?

- Euh ! Oui, bien sûr, merci.

- Alors qu'est-ce que tu veux me dire de si important pour venir jusqu'ici lui demanda Tony en lui tendant la bouteille.

- Je suis venu pour m'excuser de mes propos. Je t'ai dit ça dans l'intention de te blesser volontairement. Je n'aurais pas dû agir ainsi. Je te trouve immature et j'agis exactement comme toi, en boudant et en t'agressant par des propos blessants au lieu de m'expliquer comme un homme.

- Wouah ! McGee, je suis fier de toi, alors je n'ai pas d'autre choix que d'accepter tes excuses.

- Et ce n'est pas tout. Je suis content pour toi que tu sois enfin récompensé pour les deux missions sous couverture et Ziva avait raison, tu as fait un sacré boulot et je n'ai jamais réalisé que tu faisais tout ça tout en étant chef d'équipe. Si j'ai dis ces choses, c'est que j'étais jaloux que ce soit toi qui avait été choisi, j'aurais aimé le faire.

- Tu n'avais pas assez d'expérience à ce moment-là, McGee, cela aurait mis la mission en péril en plus de risquer ta vie pour rien. Il faut prendre le temps d'apprendre…

- Je sais mais de temps en temps, tu es tellement suffisant que parfois, j'ai envie de te claquer la tête, moi aussi.

- Ne t'aventures jamais à me claquer, c'est le privilège de Gibbs.

- Non, jamais, Tony mais c'est pour te dire que…

- Je sais, tu as raison. Parfois, moi aussi, je me tombe sur les nerfs alors j'imagine très bien que, pour les autres, ce ne doit pas être toujours facile. J'apprécie ta démarche, McGee, je sais que ce n'est pas facile de faire ce que tu as fait aujourd'hui, alors, je te félicite dit Tony en lui tendant la main.

- Alors, on est ami, ou du moins, on va essayer de l'être.

- Oui, on va essayer de l'être.

- Je suis content, Tony. Je vais t'avouer quelque chose, j'aime travailler avec toi.

- Content de l'apprendre. Alors, nous ferons une sacrée équipe.

Gibbs était satisfait de son équipe. Depuis quelque temps, ses deux hommes semblaient travailler en équipe plus que jamais et Ziva s'intégrait de plus en plus. Il avait craint à un moment donné d'être obligé de transférer un des membres en pensant à McGee, car il y avait quelque chose qui clochait mais depuis la conversation entre ses deux agents masculins, ils semblaient mieux s'entendre.

- Boss ?

- Oui, DiNozzo.

- C'est aujourd'hui que le directeur remet la médaille pour le meilleur agent de l'année ?

- Oui, cet après-midi. Pourquoi ?

- Ben ! Comme ce n'est pas moi qui la recevrait, cela te dérangerait si je partais plus tôt. On n'a aucune enquête et j'ai des courses à faire. Comme ça, on aura toute la soirée à nous.

- Bon plan mais cela ne fonctionnera pas, car le directeur a dit que tous les agents disponibles devraient obligatoirement être là. Et ce n'est pas discutable.

- Toi y compris ?

- Ouais, moi y compris.

- Pour une fois que tu pourras recevoir ta médaille toi même, ça changera.

- Qui te dit que je la recevrai ?

- Allons, Boss, tu la reçois régulièrement depuis sept années consécutives, tu n'as aucune enquête non résolue cette année encore, ce qui n'est pas le cas des autres équipes. Alors, je ne vois pas pourquoi tu ne l'aurais pas.

- On verra.

Tous les agents étaient réunis dans la grande salle de conférence du MTAC, le directeur avait prévenu tous ses chefs d'équipes qu'il ne tolèrerait aucune absence. Tous devaient être présents sans exception.

- Bonjour, tout le monde, je suis fier d'être ici car j'aime annoncer de bonnes nouvelles. Aujourd'hui, j'ai trois médailles à remettre, c'est exceptionnel mais vous comprendrez pourquoi lorsque j'annoncerai les récipiendaires. Alors, ne perdons pas de temps. La première médaille, une des nouvelles, est décernée à l'agent, je devrais plutôt dire, la personne qui a été le plus utile à son équipe, et j'ai nommé le Docteur Abigail Sciuto.

A ces mots, Abby ne put s'empêcher de lancer un petit cri qui imitait à la perfection une souris, Avec son exubérance coutumière, elle s'avança en sautillant les yeux brillants d'excitation. Tous les agents appréciaient beaucoup Abby, une gentille fille un peu bizarre mais loyale et avec un cœur d'or en plus d'être accro à son travail. Tous sans exception applaudirent de bon cœur.

Elle revient vers le groupe de Gibbs, tenant la médaille presque à bout de bras. Elle sauta dans les bras de Jethro, retenant ses larmes de joie, pour ensuite étreindre son meilleur ami. Tony était très heureux pour elle, car si tout le monde faisait un bon travail, c'était en partie grâce à Abby.

- Je trouvais qu'une seule récompense pour l'agent de l'année ne correspondait pas à mes critères poursuivait le directeur. C'est pour cette raison que les deux prochaines médailles seront remis à un homme qui, non seulement a fait un travail du tonnerre ou a été utile pour son équipe, mais qui a travaillé pour le NCIS tout entier. Il a risqué sa vie à plusieurs reprises pour sauver celle de ses partenaires. Il est d'une loyauté sans égal, et je suis bien placé pour le savoir, ayant goûté à sa médecine. C'est pour cette raison que j'ai décidé que, cette année, la médaille de l'agent de l'année et celle de l'honneur, courage et loyauté seront remises à l'agent spécial Anthony DiNozzo.

Toute l'assemblée applaudit en chœur et plusieurs membres crièrent bravo, mais le principal intéressé ne semblait pas presser d'aller chercher les médailles. Pourtant, tout le monde savait que Tony serait plus qu'heureux de les recevoir. Abby encore dans ses bras, il leva la tête et regarda son patron.

- Tu attends que j'aille la chercher pour toi, Boss ?

- Non mais la dernière fois que j'ai regardé mes papiers d'identité, je m'appelais encore Gibbs répondit-il en souriant.

- Hein !

- Tony, le directeur…

- Alors, agent DiNozzo, voulez-vous bien nous dire quelques mots s'il vous plait ? demanda le directeur avec un sourire en coin.

- Moi ! Pourquoi ?

- Je vois que vous ne portiez pas attention à ce que j'ai dit.

- Désolé, Monsieur, mais en effet, vous avez raison, je n'écoutais pas.

- Alors, je vais recommencer et portez attention à mes propos, cette fois-ci.

- Oui, Monsieur.

- Les médailles de l'agent de l'année et celle de l'honneur, courage et loyauté sont remises à l'agent spécial Anthony DiNozzo.

Tony avait écouté cette fois-ci mais les paroles du directeur semblaient ne pas pénétrer son cerveau. Il comprenait les mots mais ne pouvait en saisir le sens, il ne pouvait pas croire ce qu'il entendait. Pourtant, il avait une ouïe exceptionnelle. Lui, Agent de l'année ! Non, il avait dû mal comprendre, c'était impossible.

- Tony lui dit Gibbs en s'approchant de lui, viens en avant, le directeur attend.

- Pourquoi moi ? parvient-il à articuler après avoir avalé sa salive.

- Parce que tu le mérites, Tony.

- Deux !

- Eh oui, deux ! Allez, viens.

Gibbs lui mit un bras autour des épaules et le força à avancer. Arrivé devant lui, le directeur lui remit deux écrins en velours bleu où trônaient les magnifiques médailles.

- Félicitations, Agent DiNozzo, je suis honoré de vous remettre ces médailles. Je suis désolé qu'elles viennent si tardivement, car elles auraient dû vous être remises l'année dernière. Vous avez fait du bon travail et j'espère vous garder parmi nous encore longtemps.

- Mer…urf… Merci, Monsieur répondit Tony encore abasourdi par la nouvelle.

Il lui semblait être à des dizaines de kilomètres de là, la tête comme dans la brume, incapable de dire deux mots de suites sans bégayer.

- Voulez-vous adresser quelques paroles…

- Euh ! C'est la première fois de ma vie que je ne sais pas trouver les mots, je… je suis tellement content, que je ne sais pas quoi dire…

- Alors on va prendre les discours des années antérieures, car tu as toujours voulu parler sans que personne ne t'écoute d'ailleurs, lorsque tu recevais les médailles de Gibbs lui dit McGee tout sourire en s'approchant de Tony.

- Ouais. Mais je ne m'attendais tellement pas à ça. Imagines, deux médailles pour moi. Je dois rêver et je vais me réveiller avec les médailles mais au nom de Gibbs.

- Non, Tony, c'est bel et bien ton nom qui est gravé sur ces médailles. Je suis si fier de toi.

Le regard de Tony lui valut toutes les récompenses qui pouvaient exister dans ce monde, il était si sensible, son italien. Il savait comment Tony se sentait, toute sa vie, il avait travaillé fort pour être reconnu tel qu'il était par les personnes proches de lui, et aujourd'hui, il était entouré par tous les membres de l'équipe qui l'appréciaient plus qu'ils ne voulaient bien l'admettre.

- Je suis content pour toi, Tony, tu les mérites bien.

- Merci, Tim.

- Tim ?

- Ce n'est pas ton nom ?

- Si mais tu ne m'appelles jamais Tim, seuls mes amis me nomment comme… Tu veux dire que… Tony, tu me considères comme un ami ?

- Je t'ai toujours considéré comme mon ami, Tim, c'est toi qui ne le voyais pas.

- Félicitations, Tony ajouta Ziva en l'embrassant sur les joues. Et merci.

- Merci ?

- Oui, lorsque le directeur à parler que tu avais mis ta vie en jeu pour ton équipe, je sais très bien que je suis la première à être encore en vie grâce à toi. Et je ne t'ai jamais remercié comme j'aurais dû. Merci, Tony.

- Euh ! Je… ah ! Seigneur, vous allez finir par me faire pleurer.

- Les DiNozzo ne pleurent jamais, Tony, c'est toi qui le dis à qui veux l'entendre rappela le chef.

- Alors, c'est que je suis un idiot approuva Tony.

- Oui, mais quel idiot ! conclut finalement Jethro.

FIN

Merci pour vos commentaires cela me fait extêmement plaisir. Alors lachez pas. Il me reste encore quelques scènes de vie en résèrve, alors si vous voulez continuer a suivre les péripéties de nos deux héros dites-le moi.


End file.
